


Shiny’s Smut Collection

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Nothing but smut as far as the eye can see, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. It's a collection of smut.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list chapter! *throws confetti*
> 
> Anything in parentheses is off limits, don’t even try to bargain with me. Won’t work.
> 
> When suggesting a character/pairing, try and stick to the more main characters, please. I don’t care if the steam team is overdone, I’m not familiar enough with side characters to write smut for them. You’re welcome to ask me about certain characters, but I’ll likely say no.
> 
> Don’t shy away from rare/not popular pairings, it keeps things interesting for me!

1\. A/B/O  
2\. after an injury, hurt/comfort  
3\. almost getting caught  
4\. anonymous sex  
5\. bad sex/sex fails  
6\. barebacking  
7\. barely legal  
8\. begging  
(9. blood play)  
10\. body swap  
11\. body worship  
12\. bondage/restraints/collars  
13\. break up/make up  
(14. breath play)  
15\. claiming/marking  
(16. clothing fetish (medical, military, uniform, armor))  
17\. come marking  
18\. coming untouched  
(19. courtesan/hooker)  
(20. cross-dressing/drag)  
21\. daddy kink  
22\. delayed gratification/teasing  
23\. dirty talk  
24\. dom/sub  
25\. double penetration  
(26. erotic branding)  
27\. exhibitionism  
28\. finger fucking  
29\. first time  
(30. fisting)  
(31. food fetish)  
32\. forbidden love  
33\. fuck buddies/one night stand/casual hookup  
(34. fuck or die)  
35\. fully clothed  
36\. gangbang/orgy  
37\. gender swap  
38\. gentle sex  
39\. getting caught  
(40. grooming/hair kink)  
(41. gun/sword/knife play)  
42\. hand jobs  
(43. honeymoon)  
44\. humiliation  
45\. I missed you  
(46. I'm sorry)  
47\. in a car/vehicle  
(48. in front of a mirror)  
49\. intoxication  
50\. jealous  
(51. lap-dance/striptease)  
(52. last time/end of the world)  
53\. lingerie/panty kink  
54\. loud sex  
(55. making porn)  
56\. masturbation  
(57. mile high club)  
(58. mind control/aliens made them do it)  
(59. mistaken identity)  
60\. morning sex  
61\. multiple orgasm  
(62. name kink/pet names)  
(63. necrophilia)  
64\. no speaking  
65\. oral sex  
66\. orgasm delay/denial  
67\. phone sex/sexting  
(68. pon farr/sex pollen)  
(69. predator/prey, hunting)  
(70. promiscuity)  
71\. public sex/outdoor sex  
72\. quickies  
(73. rimming)  
(74. role play)  
(75. role reversal)  
76\. rough sex/pain  
(77. scent kink)  
(78. school girl/teacher kink)  
(79. sensation play/temperature play/over-stimulation)  
(80. sex as performance/third person watches)  
(81. sex marathon)  
82\. sex slaves  
(83. sex tapes)  
(84. sex toys/plugs)  
(85. shaving)  
86\. simultaneous orgasm  
87\. size kink/size queens  
(88. sloppy seconds)  
89\. soulmates/soul bond  
90\. spanking  
91\. spit-roasting  
92\. swimming pool/hot tub  
(93. telepathy)  
94\. trapped together  
(95. underage)  
96\. voyeurism  
97\. wake up in the middle of the night sex/somnophilia  
(98. washing/bathing/shower sex)  
(99. watching porn)  
100\. wet dreams  
(101. wish/fantasy fulfillment)


	2. Percy/Mavis- Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult for me because in my human AU Percy is very much a minor, and writing smut about a minor, even if there’s no physical contact, is something I’ve never felt comfortable doing. I tried to keep this fairly innocent, and I’m deciding that Percy’s age is up to the reader. I imagined him as around 14, since that’s the average age my friends and I made most of our sexual discoveries, for lack of a better term. I tried to keep it out of “smut” territory and have it be more of a “innocently discovering things about yourself that are new and foreign” because not all sexual themes have to be bad. People getting boners and not knowing why is part of life and growing up.
> 
> TL;DR I just felt like I should address the elephant in the room before you read the chapter. I do not condone the sexualization of minors, and that was not my intent here. I know this is a smut collection, but think of this one as more of a “fluff with suggestive themes” if it makes you feel better.
> 
> TW: Possible underage, depending on how you look at it…

Percy’s heart rate skyrocketed when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thomas had dared him to sneak into Mavis’ room and steal something while she was in the shower, but neither of them realized how quickly she could take a shower.

As the footsteps grew closer, Percy scrambled to find somewhere to hide. He saw the open closet door and rushed inside, closing it behind him just as Mavis came in. Through the slats he could see her cross the room, and he prayed she wouldn’t see him. He watched as she grabbed some pajamas from the bed…

And dropped her towel to the floor.

Percy knew he should look away, but he kept his eyes fixed on mavis as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear. Percy gulped, his eyes roaming over her dark, flawless skin. Her hair was still dripping wet, and his eyes followed the water droplets as they trailed from her shoulders, down the curve of her back, down, down further still…

Percy had had a crush on Mavis for some time now, and his current situation was not helping anything.

A tight feeling in his pants suddenly drew Percy out of his thoughts. He’d only felt this feeling a handful of times before, and he didn’t know how to make it go away. Thomas had offered to help him once before, but Percy had declined. Maybe he should have let Thomas show him how…

Though he knew he shouldn’t, Percy went back to watching Mavis as she slipped her shirt on over her head. Her breasts did not go unnoticed by Percy, and he stared at them in wonder. He’d never seen breasts without a shirt over them before, and he found he very much appreciated the sight of them. He nearly groaned in disappointment when they were covered by her shirt. He could still see their shape underneath the fabric, and he found that that was just as pleasing to look at as when they were bare.

As Mavis slipped on a pair of flannel pajama pants, Percy’s eyes trailed up and down each leg, before he felt a wave of shame. He was _spying_ , and he felt dirty for doing so. He looked away, canning the contents of Mavis’ closet, or rather what little he could see in the dim lighting. His heart sank when he heard Mavis plop down on her bed, and he looked up and saw her pull out a book to read. _Oh dear,_ Percy thought, _looks like she’s going to be here for a while…_

Now how was he supposed to sneak out?


	3. Edward/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cis male Edward/gender neutral reader

“O-oh, oh my…” Edward stammered as you straddled his lap. He leaned back against the headboard, gripping the pillows tightly in his fists. “Wh-what are you-?”

You could feel his erection stir to life, so you knew he was enjoying this, even if he was trying his best to hide it. You grinned, working the buttons of his shirt undone and slipping it off of his shoulders. Your hands felt along his slim frame, running up and down his sides, feeling the tense, lean muscles. Your hips started to move against his, your ass grinding down against Edward’s growing bulge.

 _And what an impressive bulge it is_ , you couldn’t help but think. You blushed as you felt the hardness pressing against you, eager to free it from the confines of his pants. Your hand snaked down to toy with his fly, Edward’s light gasp making you smirk. You unzipped it and reached in, your fingers brushing his erection.

Edward slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as you began fondling him. His other hand went to grasp at your arm to steady himself. Your touch sent sparks through his body, and he could barely contain his cries for more.

You obliged, sliding his pants down and pulling his dick free, pumping it in your fist at a slow pace.

Edward’s hands moved to hold onto your hips, kneading at the soft flesh. His eyes trailed across your body, your oversized t-shirt the only piece of clothing you wore. _His_ shirt, he noticed. Feeling a surge of confidence, Edward moved you both so you were on your back and he pinned you down.

“Hmn, feeling frisky are we?” you purred.

Immediately regretting his decision, Edward stuttered, “I-I just, I thought y-you, you know, um-”

“You’re such a nervous wreck,” you laughed, pulling Edward’s face towards yours by his hair, “just kiss me already.”

Edward complied, kissing you hard as he pushed your shirt up to expose most of your body. He hesitantly reached down and rested his hand on your thigh, inching it closer to your crotch. He felt your hips buck towards his touch, and he let his fingers graze over your most sensitive spot. Your stifled moan was music to his ears.

Before you knew what was happening, Edward shifted and leaned down, pressing his tongue to your entrance, teasing it shyly. You cried out in shock and pleasure, hands gripping his hair in encouragement. He continued, stimulating you with his tongue for another minute before pulling away. He looked up at you with sweet, pleading eyes, “Can I, uh…”

You quirked an eyebrow, amused by his hesitation. “Go on.”

“Can I fuck you?”

That was all you needed. “Fuck, yes…” Hearing such a vulgar word said in Edward’s voice made something snap inside you. You wanted to hear what other words you could make him say…

You helped Edward back up so your bodies aligned, his cock pressing to your entrance. His eyes met yours and you nodded in approval, too excited to form words. You felt yourself stretch to accommodate him, and the sensation made you groan in satisfaction.

Edward made a similar noise, pushing in until his hips were pressed against yours. He gave a gentle thrust, watching your face for any signs of discomfort.

You rolled your eyes, “Oh come on, fuck me, Edward! Like you really mean it!” You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him in quickly, thrusting your hips up to meet his.

“O-oh, okay then,” Edward gasped, before hesitantly increasing his pace, pounding into you sharply.

You clawed at his back as he fucked you deep, both of you breathing hard and heavy. Your eyes shut as your head rolled back, drinking in the feeling of Edward’s body weighing you down, the feeling of him inside you. You cried out his name, drunk on the ecstasy coursing through you.

Hearing his name on your tongue ignited something in Edward, and the last shred of his shyness fell away. He held your hips up with one hand on your lower back, while the other held himself up. He leaned in and gave your neck a trail of kisses, ending with a gentle bite. His hips pistoned harder and faster, eager to bring you both to orgasm.

“Fuck…” you gasped, feeling the familiar tightening warmth spreading in your abdomen. “Touch me, please…” you moaned.

Edward obliged, and no sooner did his fingers touch you did you come undone, giving a loud cry as your orgasm overtook your body. Judging by the whine that came from Edward, you assumed he had come as well. Your legs shook as you drew Edward closer, as deep inside you as he could go. Your gasps and pants were silenced as Edward pressed his lips to yours in a desperate kiss.

The two of you stayed that way for a couple minutes, taking in the feeling of your bodies tangled with one another. Finally, Edward pulled away to catch his breath. You did the same, admiring how absolutely wrecked he looked.

Edward groaned as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. “Messy messy messy…” he mumbled.

You chuckled, “Want to go take a shower?”

“Yes, please.”


	4. Scot/Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who follows me on Tumblr should've seen this coming, honestly. Death won't stop me from shipping this.

“F-fuck, Thomas, please-...” Scot nearly recoiled as he heard himself. Was he… begging? He _never_ begged. And yet, here he was, falling apart under the ministrations of someone he met only a few hours ago, this stranger, this…

This _twink_.

“Y-you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that,” Scot said with a breathy chuckle.

Thomas smirked, “Promise?”

Scot nearly growled in frustration. _This little shit…_ A sharp gasp escaped him as the skilled hand pumping his dick increased pace; fast enough to drive him crazy, but slow enough to drive him _crazy_. He saw Thomas giving him a playful look, his eyes shining with a hint of mirth. Scot snickered, “Well well, aren’t you a little minx?”

Thomas leaned in, his lips inches away from Scot’s. “Naughty boys like me deserve to be punished, don’t they?”

“Mmm, they do indeed-” In an instant, Scot froze, all color draining from his face. “W-wait a second, how old _are_ you?”

Thomas chuckled mischievously, “What, you scared?”

“Of jail, yes.”

“Wow, I’m flattered. The cheekiness must keep me young.

“Thomas, this isn’t going any further until you tell me how old-”

“Oh for the love of-” Thomas rolled his eyes, “I’m almost twenty, okay?”

Though relieved, Scot could hardly believe it. “Oh, thank god. You had me worried for a second, you could totally pass for much younger. I mean, I definitely wouldn’t blame anyone for assuming you were a minor. I’ll bet you get that a lot though, what with-”

“Can I suck your dick now?” Thomas asked impatiently.

Scot blinked. “Oh, right, of course, if you’d like- _hah, f-fuck…_ ” In a flash, Thomas was on his knees in front of him, eagerly swallowing his erection nearly to the base in one go. Scot saw stars. He leaned back against the wall for support, one of his hands threading his fingers through Thomas’ hair in both encouragement and praise.

Thomas chuckled in amusement at how quickly Scot lost his composure when he was turned on. It made Thomas feel powerful, in a sense. The idea that he could turn such a tall, proud man into a panting, moaning mess in seconds gave him a surge of sexual confidence. He hadn’t felt this way with anyone before.

He could get used to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, chilling in my grave, sipping on my fourth mimosa by the time you get down here: live long and prosper, you horny little fuckers.


	5. James/Gus (OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift, for the legendary drinkin-n-drawin and datboiroger

“Why don’t you come sit on Daddy’s lap?”

James’ breath hitched. “So we’re playing that game, are we?”

Gus’ mustache twitched into a smirk.

“Fine,” James said as he climbed up onto the couch and straddled Gus’ lap. The hardness that pressed against James’ ass sent a shiver down his spine.

Gus’ hands gripped James’ waist tightly. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he growled. With one hand, he gave James’ ass a hard smack, earning a sharp cry. His other hand kept its firm grip on one of James’ hipbones.

James ground down on Gus’ clothed erection as he felt another stinging slap on his backside. “F-fuck,” he moaned, “feels good…”

“What was that?” Gus teased.

“Do it again, Daddy.”

Something inside Gus snapped. He took James by the waist and threw him onto the couch face down, raising his ass in the air. Before James had a chance to react, Gus gave a series of harsh smacks, drawing a string of moans from James.

“O-oh shit, ah-,” James gasped, “f-fuck fuck fuuuck, please D-Daddy-...”

Gus made quick work yanking James’ pants down to his ankles. He whipped out his own cock and aligned it with James’ entrance, teasing it with the head.

James’ face paled. “W-wait a sec, no lube?”

Without a word, Gus covered his dick in a glob of spit and eased in.

James whined at the painful stretch that lit his entire lower half on fire. It wasn’t bad, just uncomfortable. Soon, the sensation of Gus pistoning in and out of him eased the pain away. “Yes, yes, harder Daddy, _yes_ ,” James cried.

“Shit, James,” Gus cursed, “you such a good fuck, such a good boy for Daddy.” He pounded into James wildly, watching his dick as it slid in and out of James’ ass. “Fuuuck,” Gus growled, his chest rumbling and his abdomen on fire from his building orgasm.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Daddy,” James said breathlessly, reaching down to stroke himself to completion.

“Me too,” Gus panted, “you wanna cum with Daddy? Is that what you want, huh?”

James nodded, unable to formulate words. Moans poured from his mouth as he furiously fisted his dick while Gus thrusted erratically behind him. Before he knew what was happening, James’ vision went white as he spilled into his own hand and onto the couch below him. A low whine escaped his throat, and his body nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Seeing as well as hearing James’ come undone beneath him sent Gus over the edge, and with a grunt and a groan he emptied himself into James, who laid limp beneath him. Gus’ hips twitched as his orgasm ebbed away, leaving him basking in the bliss it left in its wake.

“Messy messy,” James muttered under his breath as he gathered the strength to prop himself up. He reached over and grabbed some tissues, shoving a handful over his shoulder to Gus. “Don’t even think about getting any of your jizz on my couch.”

“...James, you got your own jizz all over-”

“Shush, it’s different when it’s mine,” James teased.

After the two cleaned themselves (and the couch) off, they laid down, Gus’ chest pressed to James’ back. “That was nice,” James hummed. “Can’t wait to do it again.”

Gus grinned wickedly. “Neither can I,” he purred, pressing his growing hard-on against James’ ass.

“How the fuck are you hard _again_?!” James sputtered.

Gus simply smirked, grabbing James’ ass playfully.

James sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Orgy Time! (James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and Percy)

“Okay, it’s definitely my turn.”

“Thomas, he just started on me, you can wait.”

“Oh come on Gordon,” Thomas groaned, “Henry’s _your_ boyfriend, he can give you a blowjob whenever you want one.”

“If I could interject,” Henry said, lazily stroking their cocks in each hand, “I think I can keep track of whose turn it is perfectly fine myself, thank you.”

“You guys talk too much,” James said from across the room, “just be grateful someone’s sucking your dicks at all. Now shut up and let Henry do his thing.”

Henry smiled. “Thank you, James,” he said, taking Gordon’s cock back into his mouth. Seeing Thomas’ disappointed pout, Henry stroked his dick twice as fast to cheer him up. Judging by the broken moan Thomas gave, Henry guessed it worked.

James chuckled as he watched, pumping his cock in and out of Edward’s mouth. “You doing all right down there, Ed?”

Unable to speak, Edward simply gave a thumbs up.

“What about you?” James called over to Percy, who was busy stimulating Edward’s clitoris with his tongue.

Percy pulled back with a gasp. “I’m okay, am I doing a good job, Edward?”

A muffled ‘mm-hmm’ came in response.

“Good,” Percy sighed in relief, “this is my first orgy, you know. I’ve never done anything like this before, I’m afraid I’ll do something wrong.”

“You’re both doing good so far, especially for first timers,” Henry chimed in, switching over to start sucking Thomas’s dick.

“I think I’m getting the hang of things pretty quickly,” Thomas panted, threading his fingers in Henry’s hair and pulling him forward, encouraging him to take his cock deeper. “This isn’t as intimidating as Gordon made it seem when he invited us. He was so serious…”

Gordon scoffed, “The main event hasn’t even started yet, _little Thomas_. We’ll see how long you last then.” He gave Thomas a knowing smirk, who started to look nervous.

James laughed, pulling his dick out of Edward’s mouth to let him take a break. “Stop that, Gordon. I, for one, like this larger crowd, and I’m not about to let you ruin that by scaring off the newbies.” He looked down at Edward, who smiled warmly at Thomas and Percy.

“You’ll both do just fine,” Edward said reassuringly. “Why don’t you let Henry lay down now? I’m sure his legs must be tired from being on his knees for so long.”

Gordon and Thomas exchanged a smug glance. “Hmm,” Thomas hummed thoughtfully, looking down at Henry, who was still bobbing his head on Thomas’ cock, “I guess we could let him rest now. What do you think Gordon?”

“I think he’s earned it,” Gordon smirked, petting Henry’s hair gingerly. “Come on,” he said, lifting Henry into his arms and carrying him over to the bed where Edward lay, lost in pleasure as he stroked James’ dick while Percy lapped at his wet entrance. Gordon tossed Henry down onto the bed, moving to stand beside him while Thomas wormed his way between Henry’s legs.

Edward looked over when he felt the bed dip beside him. He smiled when his eyes met Henry’s. “Hello,” he said, pulling Henry into a passionate kiss.

Thomas was captivated watching Edward and Henry make out, his heart beating faster when he saw Edward’s tongue swipe at Henry’s bottom lip. Reaching down to stroke himself, he watched intently as Henry and Edward continued their makeout, running their hands along each other’s bodies. Looking over, Thomas noticed Gordon was enjoying the show as well.

“His chest is very sensitive,” Gordon said to Edward as he stroked himself, “you’ll get some delicious noises out of him if you stimulate it.”

Edward grinned suggestively, “Really? This is a new development…” He reached down and gently twisted one of Henry’s nipples between his fingers. Sure enough, Henry let out a whine, one hand reaching up and tangling in Edward’s hair to pull him into an even deeper kiss. Edward moaned at the sensation; hair pulling was one of his weaknesses.

“We discovered it last week,” Gordon smirked, “we were both surprised.”

James got an idea, and he smiled wickedly. Leaning over to Percy, he kept his voice low as he whispered his plan. Percy nodded, smiling excitedly as he stood up and positioned himself.

Without warning, Edward felt Percy sliding his erection into his slick cunt, and he broke the kiss to let out a low moan.

James let out a breathy chuckle, “It’s not a proper orgy until the oldest and youngest members fuck.”

Edward quirked an eyebrow at James, “Aren’t you jealous you’re not the one fucking me this time?”

“Nope,” James smirked, “it gives me a new angle to watch you get your brains fucked out.”

“Oh fuck,” Henry giggled when he looked down and saw Percy inside of Edward. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up Edward’s neck, earning a sharp gasp from not only Edward, but Thomas as well. Gordon grabbed a handful of Henry’s hair and turned his head to face him.

“So you’re feeling naughty tonight, are you?” Gordon purred.

Biting his lip, Henry nodded. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Fuck,” Gordon hissed before crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Torn between watching Edward’s face contort in please and watching Gordon tease Henry, Thomas’ eyes jumped back and forth between the two. He stroked himself faster, feeling his abdomen start to grow warm and tighten as his orgasm slowly built up. Gordon’s voice suddenly caught his attention.

“Suck his cock,” Gordon commanded.

Thomas looked over, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Yes, you. Get down there and suck him off.” He looked back over to Henry, giving his hair a tug. “I’ll take care of him up here,” Gordon smirked.

Curious to see what Gordon was going to do, Thomas kept his eyes on him while as he leaned down and took Henry into his mouth, sucking gently. Henry gave a strangled moan, a sound which went straight to Thomas’ leaking cock. Thomas watched as Gordon’s tongue licked a wet stripe from Henry’s neck down to his nipple, circling it twice before he closed his lips around it and sucked lightly, earning a blissful sigh and a moan from Henry. He reached up and circled his thumb around Henry’s other nipple, making Henry’s cries double in volume.

“ _Gordon_ ,” Henry gasped, one hand shooting up to grip Gordon’s hair. “Mmn, o-oh _shit_...” 

Glancing down to Thomas, Gordon couldn’t help the sense of pride that came from seeing that Thomas had stopped sucking Henry’s dick in favor of staring at them intently. Gordon smiled smugly down at him. “Watch and learn, Thomas, we’ll be switching in a little while.”

Thomas’ heart beat rapidly, and he took Henry back into his mouth.

Beside them, Percy was panting as he frantically fucked Edward, the feeling of Edward’s warm walls surrounding his dick making him weak in the knees.

“Oh, oh fuck, oh, _oh_ ,” Edward moaned, each moan punctuated by a thrust from Percy. “Fuck, f-fuck, oh, _yes, yes Percy keep going_ -”

“Damn, you’re vocal tonight,” James groaned, “hard for me to focus with you going on like that.”

Edward looked up at James, his eyes sparkling playfully. “Why don’t you make me shut up, then?”

“Don’t tempt me,” James warned, “I’ll make you regret those words.”

Edward grinned, “Promise?”

Without another word, James jerked Edward’s head towards him and stuffed his cock inside.

Edward’s eyelids fluttered closed as he took in the sensation of being fuck from both ends. Having two cocks thrusting in and out of him, coupled with the sounds coming from various people around him propelled him higher and higher, closer to orgasm with each passing second. Edward guessed that Percy was getting close too, judging from the way his thrusts were getting quicker and more erratic.

Pulling his lips off of James’ dick with a _pop_ , Edward gave Percy a worried look. “Make sure you pull out in time, Percy. Everything down there still works, and I don’t want any accidents.”

Too overcome by his impending orgasm to listen, Percy continued pounding away at Edward’s dripping cunt. He let out a sudden cry of pleasure as he came, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Edward winced as he felt Percy’s seed fill him. “You’re paying for my Plan B…” he groaned. Beside him he could hear James struggling to hold in his laughter, and he gave the redhead a firm smack on the arm. “And just for that, I’m not helping you come. You can just keep using your hand.”

“Aw come on,” James snickered, “how can I not laugh? Your snatch is so good Percy just couldn’t resist busting a fat one inside it, that’s hilarious! Can’t say I blame him.”

Edward’s opened his mouth to retort, but his attention was drawn away by the loud pleasured sounds Henry was making beside him. Looking over, Edward saw Thomas sitting up, his face covered in ropes of Henry’s cum. Edward watched in rapture as Gordon pulled Thomas closer and licked some of it off before kissing him deeply.

“Fuuuck, that’s hot,” James moaned, furiously fisting his cock, “I don’t think I’ll need your help after all, Edward.” Biting his lip, he bucked his hips as he came across Edward’s chest, some of it landing on Edward’s lips and chin. James grinned, “Now come over here and lick Edward clean, Gordon.”

Gordon shot him a glare. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Henry practically pounced on Edward, his tongue lapping the seed from Edward’s chin before trailing down to clean off his chest. “Is it okay if I…?” Henry looked up at Edward, gesturing down to his chest, “I know you don’t like when it’s touched.”

“You can go ahead,” Edward smiled, “thank you for asking.”

With a soft smile, Henry’s tongue traveled down to lap up the stripes of cum that littered across Edward’s chest. He was careful around the scars, which Edward was grateful for.

When Henry finished, he smiled mischievously and kept going, lower and lower until his mouth reached Edward’s mound.

“Henry? What are you- _ohhh_...” Edward threw his head back and moaned as Henry’s tongue swiped up along Edward’s dripping slit. Holding Edward’s shaking legs to keep them spread, Henry’s tongue pressed harder. Edward gave a low moan as he felt Henry’s lips latch onto the sensitive bundle of nerves, giving it a light suck before running a flattened tongue over it. “F-fuck!” Edward swore as his hips bucked up. He pulled Henry’s head in closer, encouraging him to do it again. Henry obliged, and Edward saw stars as his orgasm ripped through him without warning. Edward nudged Henry’s head back, away from his hypersensitive clit.

Henry crawled up Edward’s body, eyeing him hungrily as Edward pulled him in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, a weight crashed into Henry and flipped him off of Edward.

“Nope,” James said, shoving Henry out of the way and taking his place.

Henry yelped in surprise as he rolled to the side, nearly slamming into Gordon and Thomas. “Hey!”

James ignored him, too focused on wrapping his tongue around Edward’s to care. Edward pulled back as realization dawned on him. “Wait a minute, where’s Percy?”

“I’m right here,” Percy’s shaky voice came from the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Aww,” James said condescendingly, “does someone need a nap?”

“Yes,” Percy groaned.

“Let him rest, James,” Edward laughed, “he deserves it after a job well done. Now,” he glanced over to everyone else, “who hasn’t come yet?”

Thomas and Gordon raised their hands.

“All right then, let’s-”

“Wait a minute,” Henry cut in, giving Edward a playful smile, “I think we should make them get each other off. They got to watch us this whole time, now we get to watch them. It’s only fair.”

“I second that,” James said eagerly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gordon glared at James, then looked over to Henry. “This is payback for the other night, isn’t it?”

Henry nodded, biting his lip.

“Oh for the love of-” Gordon rolled his eyes, “I told you, I couldn’t hear you! If I had heard you, I would have stopped, as we agreed.”

Henry crossed his arms defensively, “What’s the point in having a safeword if you’re going to pretend not to hear me when I use it?”

“Your face was buried in the pillow, _how am I supposed to hear you when your voice is muffled?_ ”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t _forced it there_ -”

“As amusing as this is to watch,” James said sarcastically, “I’d much rather watch Gordon and Thomas fucking.” He looked over to Edward, who nodded in agreement.

Gordon scowled, and Henry grinned.

Thomas awkwardly scooted over closer to Gordon. “So, what do you want to do?” he asked sheepishly.

“Well, I’m not really in the mood to do much now,” Gordon said, shooting a glare at Henry, “so you’ll just have to figure something out. And hurry up, I don’t have all night.”

Thomas frowned. He was growing tired of Gordon’s attitude and wanted nothing more than to put him in his place. Suddenly, he got an idea. “You want me to decide what we do? Fine.” Getting off of the bed to stand up, he balled his fist in Gordon’s hair and yanked him down so he was on his knees in front of Thomas. “You’re going to give me a blowjob, and you’re not going to half-ass it.”

Gordon gaped, stuttering over his words in surprise. He jumped when Thomas’ erection was suddenly shoved in front of his face.

“And hurry up,” Thomas said with a cheeky grin, “I don’t have all night.” Before Gordon could say anything, he pushed his cock past his lips, not stopping until Gordon’s nose was pressed against his abdomen.

Though he gagged at first, Gordon soon relaxed his throat, his eyelids fluttering shut as he began to bob his head. He gave a throaty moan as Thomas’ hands held his hair even tighter, roughly yanking his head further forward with each bob.

Still feeling playful, Henry snuck down onto the floor and took Gordon into his mouth, who spread his legs instinctively to give Henry easier access. He stroked Henry’s hair appreciatively, reaching up to grip the base of Thomas’ cock with his other hand to hold it steady as he sucked.

All too soon, Thomas could feel his orgasm approaching. “Want me to come on your face?”

Gordon wrinkled his nose in disgust, a muffled sound of protest coming from his throat.

A wicked grin spread across Thomas’ face. “What was that?” he asked, smirking down at Henry and giving him a wink, “I couldn’t quite hear that, your voice is quite… _muffled_.”

Henry pulled his mouth off of Gordon’s cock with a snort of laughter. “I didn’t hear a no,” he said in a singsong voice, “and as Gordon’s shown me, not hearing a no makes anything okay.”

“All right then,” Thomas snickered. He pulled his cock from Gordon’s mouth, giving Gordon just enough time to growl “Don’t you dare-” before Thomas shot his load onto Gordon’s face with a guttural moan. Henry watched, barely managing to stifle his laughter.

“Eugh,” Gordon sputtered, wiping off what he could with the back of his hand, “the indignity…”

“Serves you right,” Henry teased, kissing Gordon on the cheek and laying back down to finish Gordon off.

Coming down from his post-orgasm high, Thomas laid down on his stomach beside Henry. “Mind if I join you?” he asked, gesturing to Gordon’s weeping cock.

“Be my guest,” Henry smiled.

In unison, Henry and Thomas licked a wet stripe up the length of Gordon’s dick, earning a choked moan and a hand on each of their heads, encouraging them. Thomas mouthed at the base while Henry pressed a kiss to the head before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently.

“Good lord…” James said breathlessly as he watched.

Edward hummed in agreement. Looking over, he saw James lazily touching himself. “Really?” he chastised. “You’re hard again?”

“You know it baby,” James said, not looking away from the show happening on the floor a few feet away. With a wicked smirk, James shuffled around the bed, closer to the action.

Henry let out a muffled yelp when he felt a hand come down and smack his ass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James stradling his thighs, and he felt two hands grabbing at his reddening cheeks.

James turned to Edward, “Lube?”

Leaning over and rummaging through the drawer on his nightstand, Edward tossed a small bottle in James direction, mumbling something about ‘youth and their hormones’ under his breath as he did so.

Popping the cap open, James drizzled some of the clear liquid onto his half-hard cock, coating it liberally before sliding it between Henry’s ass cheeks. James smirked when he heard Henry moan low in his throat. “Not even inside him and I’ve got him moaning like a whore,” he chuckled, looking up at Gordon and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “You’ve got him trained or something? Teaching him to make those sounds and pretend he’s enjoying himself when you’re flopping your sausage all over him?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Gordon sneered.

James’ face lit up and he chuckled impishly. “Nah, I think I’ll fuck Henry.” James gave a few shallow thrusts of his hips, his cock sliding against Henry’s ass but not penetrating him yet.

Henry moaned at the sensation, his back arching in pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” James snickered, “Yeah you do, you like the feeling of my meat sliding between your fat ass, don’t you?”

Henry gave a hum in affirmation.

“Up,” James commanded, and the way Henry immediately raised his hips made James’ stomach flutter with excitement. He squeezed more lube onto his dick and rubbed it teasingly against Henry’s entrance. “Tell me how bad you want me.”

Henry stopped sucking Gordon’s dick just long enough to give James a quick “I’m busy,” before resuming.

“Come on,” James groaned, “just beg a little, tell me what a bad boy you’ve been. You know, _something_.”

Henry grunted dismissively.

Gasping for breath, Thomas sat up with a tired laugh. “Phew! My jaw can take any more. Think you can finish the job yourself, Henry?”

A quick thumbs up from Henry was all Thomas needed, and he sat back on his heels, giving himself a good view of what was happening in front of him. He glanced over to Edward, who was leaning off the side of the bed to watch as well. The two exchanged amused smiles.

James scowled impatiently. “Tell me my cock is better than Gordon’s, or I’ll fuck Thomas instead.”

Thomas’ eyes widened in surprise. “Hey, wait a minute-”

Henry pulled his lips off of Gordon’s cock with a _pop_ , looking back over his shoulder at James. “You must think very highly of yourself,” Henry said with a raised brow, “if you think I’m going to lie to you just to stroke your ego and get your mediocre little dick in my ass.”

James’ smug smile fell instantly. He glared at Gordon, who had his head thrown back as he roared with laughter, before glaring back down at Henry. “You know, just for that…” In one swift motion, James gripped Henry’s hips tightly and thrust himself inside.

“ _Shit!_ ” Henry winced at the sudden intrusion, “Fucking _hell_ , James! What the fuck is wrong with-”

“Shut up and blow your boyfriend,” James snapped, giving Henry’s ass a firm smack. “You’d better fill your mouth quick before I have you moaning like a porn star.”

With a pout, Henry resumed bobbing his head on Gordon’s dick, moaning as James began fucking him at a brutal pace. In no time, the head of James’ cock was rubbing against Henry’s prostate, and he saw stars. Loud moans ripped from his throat, and James smirked in satisfaction.

“What did I say?” James said cockily, looking up at Gordon challengingly. “ _Like a porn star_.”

Too close to his orgasm to say anything, Gordon resorted to flipping James off, tangling his other hand in Henry’s hair to encourage him to take him deeper. “I’m close,” Gordon said, his voice low and rough, “you going to swallow?”

Henry gave an eager ‘mm-hmm’ and nodded as best as he could.

“Good boy,” Gordon panted. Not a moment later, he gave a choked groan as his hips bucked, and he came down Henry’s waiting throat.

Henry tried to focus on Gordon, but the pounding he was getting from behind was sending powerful shocks of pleasure shooting through his body. Once Gordon was finished, Henry pulled back with one final swallow before he let out a choked gasp. “ _Fuck_ , James-”

“That’s right,” James growled low in his throat. “Say my name.”

“James…” Henry panted.

“Louder.”

Before Henry could speak, Gordon stuck two fingers into his mouth. “Suck them,” he commanded, and Henry obeyed.

James glared at Gordon, his hips keeping their quick and steady pace. “Jealous?” he snorted.

Gordon merely smirked in response.

Just as James was about to retort, he was cut short by the sensation of Edward and Thomas’ hands roaming across his body. One of them began to suck a dark hickey into the base of James’ neck. A shiver ran up James spine, fueling him to piston his hips faster. Turning his head, his eyes met Thomas’ just as he was pulling hip lips away from James’ neck. James turned the other way and saw Edward, still laying on the bed, but reaching down to caress the muscles on James’ back and shoulders. James gasped when he felt Thomas’ lips on his neck once again.

With so many different sensations happening at once, James’s orgasm was imminent. He struggled to fight it, but it soon overpowered him, and he slammed his hips flush to Henry’s ass and buried his cock deep inside as he came. Henry’s name rolled off of his tongue as the rush of pleasure took over his body. He felt like he could keep cumming for ages, and he gave a content sigh when he finally finished. “Damn,” James said, once his mind was finally clear and he could think in full sentences again. “We gotta do this again.”

Henry winced as James pulled his softening cock out of his ass, the feeling of something wet dribbling out making him shudder in both discomfort and excitement. “Definitely,” he sighed, gasping when Gordon pulled him up for a long, intense kiss.

“So,” Edward chimed in, “Thomas, Percy, what did you two think?”

Thomas leaned against the side of the bed, thoroughly spent and grinning in satisfaction. “Ten out of ten. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Me too,” Percy said weakly, still laying on the floor.

“Well,” Gordon said with a sly smirk, “that can easily be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I plan on writing more orgies in the future. This was too fun to be a one time thing. Feel free to suggest characters.


	7. Edward/Thomas/Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward shows the youngins how it’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never posted from mobile before, fingers crossed that everything is formatted correctly...  
> I also wrote this in, like, an hour, so. Cheers.

“Thomas, I can’t- _mmhf!_ ” Gordon barely had time to gasp before Thomas roughly shoved his cock back into Gordon’s mouth. Gripping Thomas’ thighs for support, Gordon tried to focus his attention on relaxing his throat, instead of how much his knees ached from being on the floor for so long. _’Aren’t young guys supposed to finish quickly?’_ Gordon thought bitterly.

Thomas didn’t seem to notice Gordon’s discomfort, too caught up in the warm ecstasy spreading throughout his body with each shallow thrust of his hips. His right hand tightened its grip on Gordon’s hair, his left brushing his own hair off of his sweaty forehead. “Fuck,” he panted, “I’m close…”

Gordon pulled back with an exhausted huff. “You said you were close twenty minutes ago, are you going to cum or not?”

“...yeah.”

Lazily pumping Thomas’ dick in his fist, Gordon quirked a brow doubtfully.

Thomas let out an impatient huff. “Well you nagging me about it isn’t helping,” he said with a pout.

Before Gordon could say anything more, Thomas had thrust himself back into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Gordon bobbed his head at a steady pace, hoping to coax Thomas to orgasm quickly.

This was far from Gordon’s first rodeo, but he wasn’t exactly an expert. He wasn’t surprised this had taken them longer than anticipated. Thomas hadn’t mentioned any preferences he had when it comes to methods of getting off, so Gordon had assumed that meant anything goes. Maybe he should have clarified-

“What the-?!”

Gordon’s blood ran cold when he heard a familiar voice come from somewhere behind him. Immediately, he pulled his lips off of Thomas’ dick, wincing when he heard the soft _pop_ he was praying wouldn’t happen. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around, knowing instantly who it was standing behind them. His eyes darted up to Thomas, and the horrified look on his face said enough. Gordon mentally slapped himself. Trust Thomas to lie about the two of them having the house to themselves for the afternoon.

Jaw slack, mind racing, Thomas could only stare at Edward in shock and shame. He couldn’t find the words to explain what was happening, as well as _why_ it was happening. He didn’t like the look on Edward’s face, unable to tell what the older man was thinking. Whatever he was thinking, Thomas knew it couldn’t end well for either of them.

Edward slowly descended the last few stairs, his eyes never leaving Thomas and Gordon. He saw Gordon shift, like he was about to get up. “Don’t move,” Edward said.

 _’I’m done for,’_ Gordon lamented, still not looking up from where his eyes were locked onto the ground. _’Edward has always been protective of Thomas, there’s no way he’s going to let me get away with this…’_ Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and to his surprise he saw Edward kneeling down beside him. Confused, Gordon gathered the courage to finally look up, and was taken aback by the gentle yet sly smile Edward was giving him.

“You look a little tired… you two must have been going at this for a little while, haven’t you?” Edward said, his smile never faltering.

Still too shocked to say anything, Gordon nodded hesitantly.

Edward chuckled, reaching up to gently grip Thomas’ softening cock, much to both Thomas and Gordon’s surprise. “I can show you how to make any man putty in your hands- or rather, your mouth.”

Gordon was still speechless. _’This has to be a joke…’_

“The trick is,” Edward explained, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, “to press your tongue against the underside. Keeping your lips puckered is a much better way to keep your teeth off of him than simple forming an ‘O’, too.” As he finished talking, Edward leaned forward and showed them, expertly taking Thomas’ cock into his mouth.

Still trying to figure out if this was really happening or if this was a hallucination, Gordon could only watch as Edward went to town on Thomas. Looking up, Gordon was shocked to see Thomas’ head thrown back in pleasure, his hands coming down to thread his fingers in Edward’s hair. Gordon guesses Edward had known what he was talking about after all…

Edward removed his lips with a satisfying _pop_ and turned to Gordon. “Now you try.”

Gordon’s face turned pale. “I-I, uh, I don’t-“

“Go on,” Edward said, putting his hand behind Gordon’s neck and pulling him towards Thomas encouragingly. “Finish what you started.”

With a defeated sigh, Gordon took Thomas into his mouth, following Edward’s advice and trying to copy what he had just seen Edward doing. Gordon felt the instant improvement, with Thomas reacting more positively to Gordon than he had before. Gordon’s stomach flipped. Never in his life would he have guessed he’d be receiving- and following- blowjob advice from _Edward_.

“That’s it,” Edward cooed, petting Gordon’s hair soothingly, “just keep your lips puckered- just like that, very good.”

Gordon hated to admit it, but Edward’s praise coupled with the sounds Thomas was making were starting to have an affect on him, and he could feel his pants beginning to tighten. As if on cue, he felt Edward reach down and rub firm circles with the heel of his palm. Gordon gave an involuntary throaty groan, his hips twitching upwards into the touch.

Edward chuckled. “I figured you might need a bit of attention after giving Thomas all the attention for so long.”

“I was going to get to him,” Thomas protested.

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about that,” Edward said as he continued pressing his hand to Gordon’s growing bulge. He leaned in close to Gordon’s ear and lowered his voice to a low whisper. “You really are sluttier than I thought you were, Gordon. Sucking off someone more than a decade younger than you right in the living room, and in the middle of the day, too. How… _indecent_.”

Gordon’s chest fluttered with both shame and arousal.

Edward continued, “I bet I can make you cum in your pants before you can get Thomas cumming down your throat. Or maybe you’d rather him cum on your face? Do you want that? I bet the thought of someone teaching you some humility and putting you in your place turns you on.” Edward paused, shifting his hand so it cupped the now rock-hard bulge in Gordon’s jeans, squeezing firmly. The strangled moan Gordon gave made Edward grin. “You’re such a naughty boy… blowing a younger man and getting felt up by an older man.”

Gordon was struggling to breathe, not so much from having his mouth full as from Edward saying such filthy things to him with an ease Gordon never would have imagined Edward being capable of. He was overwhelmed, more turned on than he could remember ever being, and his senses craved it more than he knew. Edward was right, he realized, the more he processed what he was doing, the more Gordon felt… _naughty._

Without warning, Edward’s hand plunged into Gordon’s pants, taking hold of his erection as best as he could and rubbing it firmly. “What would your brother say if he saw you behaving like this?”

That was all it took, and Gordon came with a muffled groan, one hand still holding onto Thomas’ leg, the other clutching onto Edward’s arm for dear life as he was overcome with sensations.

“That’s it,” Edward purred as he pressed gentle kisses along Gordon’s neck. “Such a good boy, you’ve been so good for me…”

Though Thomas couldn’t quite hear what was being said, he could clearly see the effect it had on Gordon. He could feel Gordon’s cheeks hollow as he sucked harder, the hand gripping Thomas’ thigh tightening its hold to the point where Thomas could feel the sting of Gordon’s nails digging into the skin. The blush on Gordon’s cheeks became brighter, and his brows furrowed in… concentration? Concern? Whatever it was, seeing the normally composed and proper Gordon looking so wrecked sent bolts of electricity straight to Thomas’ dick, and it twitched excitedly in Gordon’s mouth. Knowing he was (partially) the reason Gordon looked like this made something stir inside of Thomas. “I-I’m gonna cum,” Thomas choked out, glancing over to Edward for approval.

Leaning back away from Gordon’s neck, Edward looked up at Thomas with a playful grin. “Would you like to cum on his face?”

Thomas nodded eagerly, the mental image enough to nearly send him over the edge.

Gordon gasped for air as Edward gently pulled his head back by his hair. Still coming down from his post-orgasm high, he shot Edward a concerned look, hoping to silently communicate that he was unsure about what was happening.

Seeing Gordon’s worried expression, Edward gingerly coaxed him to tilt his head back, positioning him just underneath Thomas’ leaking cock. “You can do this, just close your eyes and open your mouth.” Taking Thomas’ length into his hand, Edward pumped him to completion, watching Thomas’ face intently as he did.

“Ohh fuck, _fuck_ ,” Thomas said through gritted teeth. His gaze kept jumping from Edward’s proud smile, to Gordon’s awaiting, wanton expression, not sure which one turned him on more. He thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Gordon’s face covered in his load, but seeing Edward looking up at him, almost in awe, filled Thomas with a warmth he couldn’t describe.

Thomas wondered what Edward would look like if he were in Gordon’s place right now…

Perhaps another time.


	8. 82- James/Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, wrote this in about an hour, and to be honest, this turned more into begging than slavery. Apologies, many apologies.

“Did I say you could stop?”

“James,” Edward panted, “I’m exhausted, can’t we-?”

James held up a hand to silence Edward, who begrudgingly obeyed. “Who’s in charge for tonight?”

“You,” Edward mumbled.

“And who hasn’t cum yet?”

_’Neither of us.’_ “You…”

“That’s right,” James said smugly, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head lazily. “Our deal was that you were going to be my slave for tonight, and I gave you instructions to make me cum. Get up.”

Edward lifted himself off of James’ cock and onto his knees, pressing his hand to James’ chest to steady himself.

“Do you feel anything leaking out of you?”

Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. “No.”

Putting his hands on Edward’s hips, James lowered him back into his cock, earning a sharp gasp from Edward. “Then you’re not done, sweetheart. Keep going.”

With a defeated sigh, Edward continued, riding James just as he was before. His thighs ached and his body was begging for a rest, but, as he had agreed, he had to wait for permission before stopping. He couldn’t even pleasure himself, as James hadn’t told him he could. All in all, the experience wasn’t turning out as erotic as Edward had hoped it would be.

On the bright side, Edward _very_ much enjoyed seeing the more aggressive side of James. The way he wasn’t afraid to be rough with Edward and manhandle him a little bit was definitely a turn on. If only Edward had the stamina to keep up…

Without warning, Edward was flat on his back with James furiously pounding into him. Crying out in pleasure and surprise, Edward clung to James, feeling the lean muscles of his back as his hips bucked into Edward’s.

“Tell me you want me,” James hissed.

Edward looked into James’ eyes. “I want you,” he said softly.

“Tell me how much you love being my little bitch.”

_’Fuck.’_ “I love it,” Edward said breathlessly, “I love it when you put your hands on me, feeling you- _ah!_ Feeling you touch me and grab me, like I- oh, _god_ , like I’m just your, y-your…”

James smirked, “My little bitch?”

“Yeah,” Edward panted, “that. Oh fuck, there, right _there_!” Edward raked his nails down James’ back, firmly grasping his ass once his hands could reach it. His legs wrapped around James waist, urging him deeper.

James reaches up and pulled on Edward’s hair roughly, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. “You’re not coming until I say you can,” he growled, licking a stripe up Edward’s neck possessively. “Beg.”

“Please, please please _please_ ,” Edward said, his voice slurred with arousal, “let me cum, please…” Edward trailed off and his heart leapt when he felt James reach one hand between their bodies and snake it towards Edward’s swollen, needy sex.

“Beg harder,” James practically snickered into Edward’s ear.

Edward’s hands moved to grip James’ shoulders tightly, looking into his eyes with wild desperation. “James, please, I need to cum. I need it, I need it so bad, James, I need _you_.”

“Fuck,” James panted.

“Please, sir,” Edward whined pitifully. He threw his head back with a string of moans when he felt James hand finally touch his body where it ached the most. It didn’t take long for Edward’s orgasm to reach him, his thighs shaking and head spinning as it did. He wrapped his arms around James and pulled him close, feeling the rhythm of his hips start to become erratic, signaling his orgasm was close as well.

Smiling to himself, Edward unleashed what he knew would be the final nail in the coffin, based on prior experiences. With a grin, he gave a breathy “Thank you, daddy,” just loud enough for James to barely hear.

With a guttural cry, James gave a few final thrusts of his hips before emptying himself into Edward. His lips latched onto the side of Edward’s neck and he sucked, leaving what he knew would be a massive hickey in the morning.

“I knew that would get you,” Edward chuckled.

Pulling back, James looked into Edward’s eyes and laughed weakly. “You really gotta stop doing that.”


	9. Edward... Feels Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted in my TTTE drabbles, but I'm trying to move all my NSFW one-shots to one place so that anyone who doesn't want to read smut can stay away from it. I've made a few minor edits but it's pretty much the same.

Edward had never been this horny in his life.

Maybe it was something he ate.

He never thought he would ever find himself hiding in the bathroom, furiously jerking off, trying to be quick. He had to get back to the party soon, before someone came looking for him. The situation made Edward feel ashamed of himself, but Jesus did it feel good to finally get some relief.

Edward focused on stroking his dick, trying not to worry about what might happen if he was caught. He needed to come, fast, and worrying wouldn’t help at all.

“Oh god,” Edward panted. He was so close, but just couldn’t get close enough. His mind wandered back to what turned him on in the first place: seeing him in those damn pants. Tight. So tight, in all the right places. ‘Skinny jeans’ was an understatement. And his hair was loose and messy. And he smelled so god damn good…

Edward’s hips bucked as a sudden wave of arousal overcame him. He kept thinking about those pants, the way they showed off his ass so deliciously. He imagined touching it. He imagined spanking it.

The last thought surprised Edward, he’d never had those sort of thoughts before. _‘Those pants are going to be the death of me…’_ he thought. But he let his mind wander down that rabbit hole, anything to get him to finish quickly. He tried thinking as dirty as he dared. Spanking, then what? Did he want to bite him? No, something else. Hickies? Yes, he liked hickies, hickies were good. Maybe leave them on his thighs… oh yes. He’d pepper his thighs with tiny bruises then lick up to the base of his cock, before grabbing a handful of that perfect ass and then-

Edward bit his lip to suppress his shout as he suddenly came, hard. He let his orgasm wash over him, the feeling moving through his whole body.

When he came down from his high, he looked down and sighed. Spurts of semen dotted his abdomen. He was grateful he decided to pull his shirt up before he started. He wiped himself off and quickly made himself presentable, rushing to get back to the party. Hopefully no one would suspect anything.


	10. Edward/Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly idea that snowballed into... this.
> 
> After breaking up with James, Edward starts sleeping with Philip. But that doesn't mean Edward can forget James that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was previously living in my drabble collection until I evicted it. It lives here now.

“Can we do it tonight Edward? Pleeeeease?” Philip whined. He crawled on top of Edward, who was nestled under the covers. It had been weeks since they last had sex, and while Philip respected Edward’s abstention towards sex due to personal reasons, every night Philip asked, and every night Edward said no. But that wasn’t going to stop him from at least trying.

Edward sat up and thought for a second. I don’t have to be up early tomorrow, and it’s certainly been a while since I’ve… “Okay Philip, why not?”

Philip wasn’t used to Edward agreeing to sex. He was so used to being turned down that it took him a moment to register what Edward said. “Wait, really?” Philip asked excitedly.

Before Edward could reaffirm his answer, Philip leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. His hands went to tangle in Edward’s graying hair as Edward laid back down, bringing Philip with him. The kiss only lasted about a minute before Philip enthusiastically yanked the covers back to join Edward underneath them. Edward shivered when Philip’s cold hands felt across Edward’s chest and abdomen. Philip was always very handsy, more so than Edward was used to. Edward didn’t mind, it was just different. Lots of things about Philip were different.

Philip was… eager. Sex never lasted very long. It was good, but it was very quick. Philip also asked a lot of questions, like ‘Are you comfortable?’ and ‘Does this feel good?’ But that was only during foreplay, Philip was surprisingly quiet during sex. Unless he was on the brink of orgasm, Philip was silent. A stark contrast to the chatterbox that kept Edward up until the crack of dawn.

Philip ground his erection against Edward’s hips, excitedly removing their clothes. He wanted to hear those sounds, those wonderful sounds Edward made when he was turned on. Philip loved making Edward moan and groan, he loved being the reason Edward made those noises. It excited him to no end.

Edward gasped when Philip shifted his body down to wrap his lips around one of Edward’s nipples, his thumb playing with the other one. A string of soft whimpers came from Edward’s throat, going straight to Philip’s dick, which Edward could feel twitch against his leg. “Is this good?” Philip asked hesitantly.

“Yes, it’s very good, Philip,” Edward answered with a chuckle. His laughter quickly returned to gasps of pleasure as Philip trailed his other hand down to play with Edward’s entrance, probing and fingering blindly in a fervent effort to make Edward moan louder.

Needless to say, it worked. Erotic sounds steadily poured from Edward’s throat, much to Philip’s excitement. Edward’s hands found their way to Philip’s back, palms pressed firmly to the warm skin in an attempt to pull Philip even closer.

Philip, eager to finish their foreplay, soon popped back up so his erection lined up with Edward’s entrance. He gave Edward a few gentle kisses on the neck before gingerly sliding in, fitting all the way in with just one thrust. Philip’s stomach somersaulted when he heard Edward let out a low whine of satisfaction.

Usually it didn’t take long for Philip to start jackhammering away, but this time Philip started off slow. Edward was surprised. “F-fuck, Philip,” he groaned. He felt Philip slide almost all the way out before slipping back in just as slowly. “Nngh, god, yes...” It had been a long time since Edward had been fucked so… patiently. It was almost nostalgic. Edward closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle pistoning of Philip’s hips, paired with his hands firmly gripping Edward’s waist. Edward moaned.

Wait.

Philip’s hands… they were on his waist.

Philip’s hands never grasped Edward’s waist.

Edward’s eyes snapped open in shock, but they were met with the familiar sight of Philip panting, red-faced as it always was from the frantic fucking. Except their fucking wasn’t frantic this time, it was uncharacteristically slow, and Philip’s hands were on his god damn waist. Edward was puzzled, Philip always prefered to hold Edward’s hands, maybe his wrists, if Philip was feeling frisky. His waist? Never.

Not sure if he should say something, Edward bit his lip and decided to just lay back and enjoy this new sensation. No, the sensation wasn’t new, it was actually very familiar…

“Mmh, James…” Edward realized too late that he had said the wrong name. He silently prayed that Philip hadn’t heard him. Oh, who was he kidding, Philip watched Edward like a hawk during sex, partly to make sure Edward was okay, and partly just out of the sheer puppy love that made Philip usually watch Edward like a hawk. His attention was fully on Edward, so the slip was surely noticed.

...but Philip said nothing. Not a word, as usual. Edward wondered if maybe Philip was so focused on him that he somehow missed it.

Philip had indeed heard Edward call out James’ name. He figured it would happen, just as James predicted.

-

James stared at Philip, dumbfounded by the request. At first he was sure the little shrimp had come to brag about being the one banging Edward now, but this? James snorted, “You want help… with that… from me?”

Philip nodded eagerly, “I just want to make sure Edward is happy, so if there’s anything you know he likes, I’d really appreciate it.”

James’ lips puckered in thought, “Hmmm, well…”

-

He was hesitant to follow James’ advice, worried that this would be some kind of trick. But seeing Edward’s face twisted in pleasure and hearing him cry out was driving Philip crazy. He didn’t care if Edward was thinking about James, as long as Edward was happy, Philip was happy.


	11. First time (James/Edward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hi, hello, how ya doing, great to see ya. So I'm not trans. I'm saying this because I feel it's important to know before reading that this was written by someone who has zero (0) experience with being trans, what that's like, how it feels, etc. I showed this fic to one of my IRL friends, who happens to be a trans man, to see how he felt about it. He told me everything looked fine to him, which makes me feel a bit better, but I know everyone is different, so some things might not be offensive to him, but to others they may be super not okay. If anyone reading this is trans and something I wrote offends you, or is just plain inaccurate, please let me know. I'd love to chat with you and work on fixing the problem, whether it's big or small. Also, feel free to tell me what you think about this fic in general, even if it's not necessarily something that needs to be fixed. I'm always open to learning more and receiving constructive criticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it. Moved from drabbles again.

Edward was quiet the entire time James drove him back to his apartment. He hadn’t spoken much since James brought up the fact that Edward and Henry’s friendship was going to change, as well as most other things about Edward’s life. He hadn’t put much thought into it until now, and purposefully so. It depressed him. He didn’t want to think about this, but he was thinking about it now.

James sensed something was off with Edward, and he knew it was their earlier conversation that caused it. He felt guilty, he hadn’t meant to spoil Edward’s mood. Especially not while they were out on a date... James pulled into the parking lot in front of Edward’s apartment with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Edward,” he said, “I didn’t mean to weird you out like that with what I said.”

Edward waved his hand in dismissal, “No, it’s okay, I’m… glad you brought it up. I’ve been ignoring those thoughts for so long now, it’s time I face the music.”

James hummed in agreement. He stared silently out the window for a moment before turning back to Edward, “You know, even though we haven’t known each other for very long, and I’m sure I piss you off most of the time… I’m here for you if you need to talk.”

Surprised, Edward looked over at James, a small smile on his face, “Really?”

James snickered, “Yeah, you did say yourself that you don’t have many friends. Looks like you could use some.”

Laughing, Edward punched James playfully in the arm, “Stop it!”

“You’re mad because I’m right, aren’t you?”

Edward’s demeanor turned more serious, “Yes, actually. You’re correct. I don’t have a lot of people I would call friends. I find it hard to really connect with people, you know? There aren’t many people I’ve met who I just… clicked with.”

James nodded in understanding.

Edward continued, “If I’m being honest, you’re one of those people.”

“Wait… seriously?” James asked with a laugh.

“Seriously. It wasn’t instantly, but it wasn’t long after we started talking that I felt sort of drawn to you. It was kind of how I felt with Henry, like we were going to get along really well.” Edward paused in thought, “But now there’s… there’s a different kind of click.”

James smirked, “Oh?”

Edward leaned back in his seat, staring at the night sky through the sunroof, “This was probably the first time in a while I felt truly comfortable on a date. I didn’t feel pressure, I didn’t stress out about trying to impress you… I had a lot of fun. I can confidently say this is probably my best date ever.”

“Wow…” James whispered under his breath.

Edward chuckled softly, “Now I don’t want to leave.”

James smirked and leaned in closer to Edward, “You don’t have to.”

Edward was silent. In the dim light Edward tried to study James’ expression. What did James mean? Was he implying-?

Before he could finish his thoughts, he felt more than saw James lean in and close the gap between them, pressing his lips tenderly to Edward’s. Edward tensed in surprise, and James pulled back sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, I...-” James stammered, “I thought that- You just-”

Edward cut him off by kissing him again. He threaded one hand through James’ hair, resting it at the base of his skull. His body felt like it was on fire as he felt James’ hand rest on his knee.

Each time one of them pulled away from the kiss, the other dove right back in. They continued back and forth for a while, hands wandering over each others’ bodies, exploring.

“So,” Edward said between kisses, “What did… you mean… by… I don’t… have to?”

“I, uh,” James panted, “I thought maybe y-you’d like to… y’know…”

“No, I don’t know,” Edward purred, tracing his fingers down James’ neck and across his collarbone, tickling the exposed skin, “why don’t you show me?”

Without another word, the two scrambled into the backseat, limbs tangled and intertwined as they fought to find a comfortable position for the both of them. Finally, they settled, Edward lying on his back with James above him between his legs. Realizing the position he was in made Edward’s entire body heat up. He was sure his face must be red by now, and he was thankful James couldn’t see just how flustered he was in the dark. He didn’t need James teasing him right now. Edward gasped when he felt James’ hands slide under the hem of his shirt.

“W-wait!” Edward cried.

James yanked his hands away. “Everything okay?” he asked, “I’m sorry if I did anything to-”

“There’s… there’s something you should know, James. I’m…” Edward paused. He hated having this talk… once his secret was out, there was no going back. He hated never knowing what his partner’s reaction was going to be. He hated all the questions that came with having this discussion. Most of all, he hated the thought that this might be the moment he loses James for good. Edward took a deep breath, “I’m…-”

“It’s okay if you’re a vigin, Edward. I kinda figured as much.”

Edward blinked, “No, actually, for your information I have done this many times before. What I was going to say is that I-”

“Oh boy, you’re not one of those super fucked up daddy issues guys, are you?”

“James, no, I’m tr-”

“Thank god, last time I hooked up with one of those I ended up-”

Edward threw his head back against the door behind him and let out an exasperated groan. “Oh for goodness sake, James,” he shouted, “I’m transgender!”

The silence that sat between them weighed heavily on Edward’s chest. He was glad to finally get it out, but now came the worst part: the aftermath. Edward mentally prepared himself for the worst, bracing himself to open the car door quickly if he needed to. With each passing second Edward’s heart thumped louder, waiting for James to say something. Anything would be better than the quiet that pounded Edward’s eardrums.

“Cool.”

Edward had to process what James said for a moment. “...what?” Edward asked quietly.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously, “Sorry, that was probably not the best thing to say… I just haven’t, um, been in this situation before.”

Edward stayed quiet.

James babbled on nervously, “I don’t care though, that you’re trans. I mean, I do care, I’m not totally insensitive, I know this is a big deal and I do care about you, but I- Uh, I…” With a huff, James shook his head in frustration, “Look, I really like you, and yeah, this is some pretty big news for me to find out, but… this doesn’t change anything. Unless you want it to, I mean, if something has to be different then I’m totally okay with that-” James was stopped short by Edward’s lips crashing into his. The kiss was short, and when James pulled back he was met with Edward giving him the dictionary definition of ‘bedroom eyes’.

“Just fuck me.”

James’ face flushed completely red, though Edward couldn’t really tell in the dim lighting. “Oh, o-okay,” James stuttered, “...how?”

Edward cocked an eyebrow, “What do you mean, how?”

“I mean, I don’t- um, you’ve got, er, different… parts… then what I’m used to working with.”

Edward laughed, “Well I guess you’ll just have to learn, won’t you?”

“I guess I will,” James said with a smirk. He leaned in and pressed a string of kisses to Edward’s neck, ending the trail with a small sharp bite, causing Edward to yelp and smack James’ arm playfully. James chuckled and pulled back, keeping their faces close as his hands snaked up Edward’s abdomen. James looked into Edward’s eyes sincerely. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Hesitantly, Edward nodded, “You’ll probably feel my mastectomy scars, just a heads up…”

“Cool,” James said again. He slowly slid his hands up Edward’s sides, trying not to tickle him while still trying to feel up as much as he could. He took in every subtle dip and curve of Edward’s hips and ribs, feeling the smooth expanse beneath his fingers. Soon he reached a stripe of tough skin. Coupled with Edward suddenly tensing up, James guessed these were the scars in question. He touched them gently, curious as to how they felt but cautious as to not make Edward uncomfortable. James removed his hands only momentarily in order to yank Edward’s shirt off and throw it into the front seat. In the low light he could just barely make out Edward’s face. He seemed okay, to James’ relief. His eyes trailed downward, landing on the place his hands just were.

’Yep,’ James thought, ’scars.’

“It’s okay,” Edward said softly, “you can keep touching them, I don’t mind. It doesn’t feel bad, it’s actually kind of… nice. Just be gentle”

James leaned down and kissed Edward’s scars lightly before moving up towards his nipples. He took one between his lips, enjoying the shuddering breath that the action drew out of Edward. James rolled his tongue around it as he felt Edward’s hands tangle in his hair. One of James’ hands reached under Edward and took hold of his ass, groping it through the fabric of his pants. James made a mental note to remove those soon. With his free hand, he teased Edward’s other nipple, circling it with his thumb and pressing lightly.

Biting down on his lower lip, Edward tried to contain the sounds that were desperate to pour out of his mouth. It was embarrassing how turned on he was getting already. Had it really been that long since he’d been touched like this? Probably. Edward didn’t bother trying to work out just how long it had been, instead focusing on the tingles of warm pleasure shooting through his body emanating from his chest. Edward could almost cry from the thought of finally feeling good from having someone give his chest attention, rather than feeling shameful and icky. Maybe that’s what was making this feel so good. He almost whimpered when James pulled back, but refrained when he heard the rustling of fabric, followed by a soft thud that Edward assumed was James’ shirt joining his own in the front seat. He reached up and ran his palms along James’ toned but lean muscles. ’Jesus…’ Edward thought, ’he’s perfect…’

James shuddered as he felt Edward’s hands on him, feeling along his abs and stomach. He knew there wasn’t much, but the way Edward was hungrily rubbing and squeezing what few muscles were there gave him a swell of pride. His fingers lazily toyed with the button on Edward’s pants, “Can I…?”

“Only if yours come off too.”

A flurry of wrestling their pants off followed, both of them horny and eager to proceed further. Each of them threw their pants onto the growing pile of clothes, their socks and shoes soon following. Completely naked and vulnerable, they took a moment to admire the other.

Edward scanned James’ body excitedly. A mixture of lust and jealousy fluttered in his stomach. On the one hand, if Edward could pick his ideal body, he’d want to look just like James, and this made him incredibly jealous. But on the other hand… damn, was Edward looking forward to rocking James’ world.

James scanned Edward’s body nervously. This was unfamiliar territory for James, and he struggled to swallow his anxiety about the situation. Nonetheless, Edward’s body was practically calling out to him, and who was he to deny?

Edward pulled James down so he practically lay on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Warm skin met warm skin. Edward could feel James’ erection against his thigh, and he felt a rush of arousal flood his body. He wrapped his arms around James’ back and pulled him down to bite and suck along his neck as James had done to him before. “So,” Edward said after giving James’ shoulder a particularly hard bite, “how familiar are you with eating someone out?”

James thought for a minute, “Well, I’ve seen it done in porn a couple times, that’s about it.”

“That’ll do,” Edward sighed, “you have a general idea of what you’re doing, I guess.”

With the same wicked grin that often appeared on his face, James’ shimmied down so his face was mere inches from the space between Edward’s legs. “So,” he chuckled, “any pointers before I get started?”

“Actually,” Edward mused, “a few. First of all, even if you’ve seen it done in porn, do not, under any circumstance, use your teeth. At all. That shit does not feel good.”

“I feel like ‘no teeth’ is a general rule for all genitals, but go on.”

Edward rolled his eyes, “Secondly, just keep firm pressure and repetitive motions. Don’t get too fancy.”

James gave a hum that signaled for Edward to keep talking as he pressed a kiss to Edward’s inner thigh, followed by another, and another… each one getting closer to Edward’s sex.

“T-third,” Edward said shakily, “you- ah, you should, y-you should…”

Hearing Edward stutter above him almost made James laugh, but he suppressed it. Instead, he focused on teasing Edward. He ran his tongue along the dip where Edward’s thigh met his pelvis, tantalizingly close to where Edward needed the most attention. “Go on…” James purred.

The husky tone of James’ voice didn’t go unnoticed by Edward, and it drove him even crazier than James’ teasing between his legs. Edward had had enough. “You should fucking touch me before I throw you out of this car!”

’And there it is,’ James thought. “As you wish,” he said softly, before trailing his tongue up between Edward’s lower lips, savoring the slickness that greeted him. The satisfied groan Edward gave encouraged James to do it again, and again. Remembering Edward’s words, he lapped at his folds with firm strokes. He quickly located Edward’s clit and fixated his tongue on swirling around it. James smirked as Edward’s cries doubled in volume and his hands shot down to grip James’ hair tightly.

“James,” Edward gasped, “J-James, fuck, right th- right there, fuck, yes…” A string of moans and curses filled the air around them, and Edward was convinced that his soul was leaving his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. His own hand didn’t begin to compare to what James talented mouth was capable of making him feel. Edward didn’t think he could ever go back.

Sharp stabs of arousal attacked James’ lower abdomen and his dick leaked painfully beneath him. This was a new experience for James, but one that was very, very welcome. Based on the reaction Edward was giving him, James guessed he was doing a pretty good job. One of his hands went to grip Edward’s thigh, which was trembling slightly beneath his touch. God, James felt like he was going to burst, not just in the orgasmic sense. Everything about Edward filled James with a feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt about anyone else, His body felt like it was filled to the brim with… whatever this emotion was. It made him even more determined to make Edward feel just as good.

It didn’t take long for Edward to feel the beginning of his orgasm clawing at his lower abdomen. “F-fuck, I’m-...” He gasped as the sudden wave of hot pleasure coursed through his body, hips bucking slightly as he rode out his orgasm. The tight grip he had on James’ hair didn’t let up until a few moments later, his hands releasing the fiery locks and falling to his sides.

James had never seen such a delicious sight. Edward laid there, panting, catching his breath. He could still taste Edward on his lips. James needed more. But for now, he decided to give Edward a break.

Edward only allowed himself a minute or two to come down from his post-orgasmic high before he sat up and pushed James against the door. He was satisfied to see James’ legs part instinctively, and he wasted no time in taking his needy cock into his mouth. Normally Edward wouldn’t opt for such a rushed blowjob, but he didn’t care. He suspected James would prefer it this way too. He made quick work in taking the whole shaft down to the base, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked gently, he didn’t want to completely overwhelm James right off the bat.

James was, however, completely overwhelmed. In the best way. Edward had pounced on him before he had time to process what was happening; it was only when he felt the sudden intense pleasure on his dick did he realize Edward was passionately sucking him off. James threw his head back and moaned loudly. His hands clutched Edward’s hair desperately, much like Edward had done to him. The eye contact Edward gave him made James nearly pass out. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to sneak up, and before he could give Edward any warning, his load was shooting down Edward’s throat. But as good as it felt, James couldn’t help but feel guilty for the lack of warning.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, it’s fine, swallowing is easier anyway. No mess,” Edward said with a wink.

God damn, Edward was intoxicating. He was addictive.

James wanted more...

Tackling Edward, they returned to their earlier position, Edward on his back with James pinning him down. James shivered when he felt Edward’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. Their bodies nearly melted together.

“Can I fuck you?” James panted. ’Consent is sexy, consent is mandatory,’ echoed through his mind.

“God, yes,” Edward answered eagerly.

With that, James wasted no time sliding his dick inside Edward. It was another different experience, but damn… James had never felt such complete ecstasy. Edward writhed beneath him, signaling for him to move.

Edward’s mind was fogged with pleasure as James’ hips rocked into his. He could barely believe it, he was getting fucked by James. He was getting fucked... by James. A week ago he would’ve laughed at the thought, but right now all he could think about was that he didn’t ever want it to stop. Each pump of James’ hips caused Edward to let out pleasured grunts. He clung to James, attempting to pull him even closer than he was already, which was physically impossible, but that didn’t stop Edward from trying.

James’ second orgasm approached much faster than the first, as did Edward’s. Neither of them had time to warn the other before they felt their climaxes overpower them. Even after the pleasure had subsided, they remained tangled together for what felt like hours. James, once he caught his breath, pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin behind Edward’s ear. He wanted to take time to cuddle and hold Edward close, but, for one thing, the backseat of his car wasn’t the most ideal place for this.

Edward suddenly shot up, “Oh god, what time is it?!” He frantically searched for his stuff, before remembering it was all in the front seat. He yanked his phone out of his pants pocket and swore when he saw the time.

James helped Edward, handing his his clothes from the pile. “You got someplace to be?” he asked with a chuckle.

Edward struggled with his pants, shimmying around awkwardly trying to put them back on. “No,” his voice had a twinge of panic, “I just don’t normally stay out this late, I don’t want Henry to get worried and-”

“Come looking for you?”

Edward’s face paled, “That wasn’t what I was thinking, but dear god that’s worse.”

With a rushed goodbye and a thank you, Edward ran inside.


	12. Request: Spencer/Jaxon (OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon belongs to drinkin-n-drawin, she suggested I write a wee bit o smut between he and Spencer. Hope it's to your liking!
> 
> Daddy kink ahead, just a heads up if that's not your thing.

Spencer grunted as he was shoved against the wall, his arms twisted and pinned behind his back. Not even two steps inside his apartment and already he’d been jumped. Craning his neck, he shot his boyfriend a sharp glare. “Watch it, Jaxon,” he hissed through his teeth, “that fucking hurts.”

“Aw, what’s the matter, can’t take it? I thought you liked it rough?” Jaxon chuckled darkly, leaning in close so his lips ghosted over Spencer’s ear. “I’m fucking you right here, right now, just like you said you always wanted.”

“ _You_ were the one who said-”

“Whatever,” Jaxon said, licking a wet stripe up the side of Spencer’s neck.

Shuddering at the sensation, Spencer gasped, wiggling his arms in an attempt to worm his way out of Jaxon’s grasp. It was starting to hurt, and not in the sexy way. “Of course I do, I just don’t want to break my nose on account of you manhandling me and disregarding how hard I make contact with the stupid wall!”

“My god, you’re whiny.” Jaxon smirked, “Whatever should I do to shut you up?”

Deciding he may as well relax and play along, Spencer resigned to his fate. “Whatever you want.” Seeing Jaxon quirk an eyebrow expectantly, Spencer sighed. “Whatever you want, _daddy_.”

Jaxon grinned. “Good boy.” He snaked one hand to cup Spencer’s growing erection through his pants, earning a sharp gasp, followed by a low moan when he began to rub slow, firm circles with the heel of his palm.

Spencer couldn’t stop the sounds that tumbled out of his mouth, everything was happening so suddenly and his body was being overloaded with sensations, between Jaxon’s hand on his dick and his lips and tongue attacking his neck. Not that things between them ever went much slower, but still, he didn’t even get as much as a warning before Jaxon was on him. Spencer wasn’t about to complain, however. Can’t look a gift horse in the mouth, after all. He bit his lip to cut short the string of moans that pierced the air.

“Ah ah,” Jaxon tutted, “I want to hear you. The only time you’re allowed to keep your noises to yourself is when you’ve got something of mine in your mouth. Speaking of which…” Jaxon nudged two fingers to Spencer’s lips, a silent command for Spencer to open his mouth.

Spencer obeyed, taking Jaxon’s fingers and sucking on them, just the way he knew Jaxon liked.

“Good boy,” Jaxon purred.

Spencer continued his moans, though they were confined to rumbling deep in his chest. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when he felt Jaxon shove his hand past his waistband and grip his now rock-hard cock, somehow managing to do so in the tight confines of Spencer’s pants. A low whine sounded in Spencer’s throat when he felt a familiar bulge pressing and grinding against his ass. His hips instinctively bucked against Jaxon’s, increasing the friction between them and drawing a hiss of pleasure from Jaxon.

“Well well,” Jaxon smirked, “looks like somebody is eager. You want me to take it out? Want to feel my bare cock on your ass?

Spencer nodded.

“What was that?” Jaxon asked, removing his fingers to allow Spencer to speak.

Taking a gasp of air, Spencer turned his head as far as he could in an attempt to look Jaxon in the eyes. “Take it out, please, let me feel it. I want to feel it. Please, daddy, _please_.”

“Good boy,” Jaxon cooed as he reached down with one hand to undo his pants, the other still fondling Spencer’s twitching, leaking dick. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The clink of Jaxon’s belt buckle being undone was, in this moment, the most erotic sound Spencer had ever heard. He practically melted when he heard it thud down on the carpet, followed by more rustling of fabric before something hot and hard pressed snug against his ass. Even through his pants, Spencer could feel the heat of Jaxon’s arousal. “Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Spencer said breathlessly.

“Yeaaah,” Jaxon groaned, giving a few shallow thrusts of his hips, reveling in the delicious friction against his cock, “you like that? You fuckin’ like that?”

“Yes,” Spencer gasped. “Yes, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Jaxon swore under his breath, inserting his fingers back into Spencer’s mouth. “Suck ‘em like you’d suck my cock. Fuck, you’re so good. Such a good boy for me. Such a good boy…”

Spencer obliged, cheeks hollowing and tongue swirling around the digits to coat them thoroughly. There was a chance that Jaxon had plans for those fingers, and Spencer wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to preparing them properly while he had the chance. Plus, he knew it felt incredible, having your fingers sucked the way he was doing to Jaxon.

“Think you’re ready to take my dick?” Jaxon asked with a thrust of his hips for emphasis. “You ready for me to fuck you?”

Spencer nodded eagerly, his mouth still full and unable to form words. His fingernails scraped at the wall in a desperate attempt to communicate just how ready he was.

A predatory grin spread across Jaxon’s face. “Good boy.”


	13. A Wandering Mind (Gordon/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imported from Tumblr. “Write a 300~ word fic about a fantasy one has about the other”

“Oh, Gordon~”

Looking up from his book, Gordon’s face instantly turned bright red when he saw Henry standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but one of Gordon’s shirts, which was just big enough to come down to the top of Henry’s thighs, and a pair of knit thigh high socks.

Henry grinned, leaning lazily against the doorframe. “Like what you see?” He gave a little twirl, showing off how little coverage the shirt offered him.

If Gordon’s face could turn any redder…

With a sultry smile, Henry climbed up onto the bed to join Gordon, who happily tossed his book aside and pulled Henry into his lap. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Henry said, draping his arms around Gordon’s neck.

Gordon smirked. “As much as I love seeing this on you, I’d much prefer seeing it on the floor.” Kissing a trail up the side of Henry’s neck, Gordon snaked his hands up under the shirt and ghosted his fingers across Henry’s chest. He yanked the shirt over Henry’s head before his hands quickly returned to Henry’s body.

Henry gave a shaky gasp. “Gordon,” he sighed, one hand clutching Gordon’s arm, the other tangling his fingers in Gordon’s hair.

Hearing his name on Henry’s lips stirred something inside of Gordon. “Say it again,” he purred.

“Gordon, _Gordon_ …”

-

“Gordon!”

Suddenly aware he had completely zoned out for god knows how long, Gordon’s head snapped up to see James giving him an unamused stare. Looking around, Gordon quickly remembered he was in the middle of a meeting, and his turned a bright cherry red in embarrassment.

Edward’s brow furrowed in concern. “Are you feeling alright? You don’t look too well, your face looks a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped. But he wasn’t fine.

He prayed he wouldn’t have to stand up anytime soon.


	14. Respect (Edward/Gordon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon learns not to talk back to Edward... the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Edward Fucking _Snaps_
> 
> I’ve never written smut that has this much buildup… Also can you tell I have no clue how engines work? :/

“Since when did they let children work for railroads?” Gordon said snarkily, eyeing the short man in front of him.

“I’ll have you know that I'm almost fifty years old-”

“Fascinating,” Gordon said disinterestedly. “Sir Topham Hatt instructed me to find someone named Edward Stewart. I assume that would be you?”

Edward nodded.

Gordon sneered, obviously displeased. “Wonderful.”

Edward plastered a forced smile on his face. “A pleasure to meet you too. I look forward to training you this week.”

Gordon gawked. Training? This… this _minuscule man_ was going to be training him? He didn’t even reach Gordon’s shoulders, how did he even have the strength to operate an engine? “ _You’re_ training me?” Gordon laughed loudly. “I think I’d do better figuring things out for myself than taking instruction from a shrimp who can barely reach the levers.”

Edward wasn’t _that_ short. He stood at a solid 5’5”, less than a foot shorter than Gordon from what Edward could judge. Unable to hold even a fake smile, Edward stared at Gordon challengingly. “I think you’ll find that my experience on this railway is-”

Gordon waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t have time for this. Talk to me when I don’t have to bend over just to hear you down there.”

Edward’s brow twitched in irritation as he watched Gordon saunter away.

-

Much to Gordon’s distaste, Edward insisted on supervising him for the first week of the job, assisting him in learning the controls. Neither of them were too pleased with the situation, but Edward at least tried to keep things friendly between the two. All Gordon did was insult and demean Edward every chance he got.

What little patience Edward had for Gordon was quickly ebbing away.

“And make sure you-”

“Yes, I _know_ ,” Gordon barked, “I’ve had to listen to you whine about it for four days now. Don’t you have your own engine to get back to?”

Edward smiled smugly. “Nope. I’m spending all week training you. Sir Topham Hatt's orders.”

Gordon grumbled something about indignity under his breath. Edward smirked.

-

The final day of training Gordon was just about at his limit. After suffering the humiliation of getting stuck on a hill and having to watch Edward’s stupid smile as he got the engine moving again, Gordon wanted nothing more than to throw the old man out of the cab. When he arrived at the station, he saw Edward waiting for him, leaning against the bright blue engine. Gordon refused to make eye contact as he climbed inside.

Edward was beginning to grow fond of- well, slightly less irritated with Gordon. After what happened the previous day, he was satisfied that Gordon finally got knocked down a few pegs like he deserved. The taller man had gotten much quieter, too. “Good morning, Gordon,” Edward said with a smile. Not a forced one, either. There’s a first for everything.

Gordon grumbled back, still not making eye contact.

“Sir Topham Hatt wants us to get this engine washed down before the express is due. Do you know where to go?”

“Of course I do,” Gordon snapped before he realized that he did not, in fact, know where to go. He couldn’t back down now, though. Gordon pressed his lips into a tight line before letting out a huff. “I don’t need your help. I never did. You can run along, maybe go buy yourself a step stool or something.”

And just when Edward was beginning to like Gordon… “Just for that, I think I’ll accompany you. I’ve got someone covering for me today since I’m still scheduled to train you, so I’ve got nowhere else to be.” Crossing his arms defiantly, Edward felt a sense of satisfaction at the look of frustration on Gordon’s face.

Stepping into the cab, Edward leaned against the back wall and watched Gordon get the engine going, doing it with such ease you’d think Gordon had worked here almost as long as Edward.

As they slowly puffed away, Edward couldn’t help but admire his view. Gordon’s uniform hugged him in just the right places, and Edward’s eyes trailed down his body.

Snapping himself back to reality with a shake of his head, Edward monitored Gordon as he operated the engine, noting the effortlessness Gordon exuded as he did so. Gordon was right, he really didn’t need Edward. Not at this point, anyway. He would have been just fine on his own today.

-

“So,” Edward said, trying in vain to suppress his laughter, “you still think you don’t need me?”

Seething, Gordon glared at Edward. “Not another word from you,” he growled.

“Well unless you want to sit on this siding all day, you’ll need me to tell you where to go. I could even drive, if you’d like.”

“I must have been given the wrong directions,” Gordon rambled, ignoring Edward. “That Henry guy doesn’t have a clue what he’s talking about.”

“Henry knows his way around just fine,” Edward cut in. He was beginning to lose the last of his patience. “The only person you have to blame for this is yourself. If you had just shown some humility and let me help you then we wouldn’t-”

Gordon whipped around to stare at Edward, his face red with anger. “You must think so highly of yourself-” Gordon scoffed, “Well, I suppose someone has to around here. Honestly, how no one took one look at you and threw out your application is a mystery to me. You can’t even touch the roof of the cab, how on earth were you given this job?!”

Without warning, Edward snapped, shoving Gordon back against the wall with just one hand pressed to the taller man’s chest. The look of genuine shock on Gordon’s face gave Edward a surge of confidence. “So,” he said, his voice low, “you’re going to make me earn your respect the hard way, huh?”

Gordon was stunned. “I-I-”

“I may be one of the shorter members of this railway team, but I’m much stronger than you’d ever believe. I’m one of Sir Topham Hatt’s most reliable employees, and I won’t tolerate your disrespect any more. If I can’t make you respect me with kindness, then I’ll make you respect me with _force_.”

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat when Edward stepped closer, pulled him down by the lapels, and kissed him.

Unsurprising to Edward, Gordon didn’t return the kiss. He could feel Gordon tense, his body frozen in place. The reality of what Edward had just done started to set in, and he knew he should be panicking, apologizing profusely… but the rush he felt from shutting Gordon up overcame any worries he had in the moment.

When Edward pulled back to give them both time to breathe, he expected Gordon to shout or push him away, but he remained still. Edward supposed the death grip he had on Gordon’s jacket might have something to do with it. Diving in once more he reconnected their lips, a little more forceful this time, tugging Gordon even closer. The thought of Gordon having to duck a reasonable distance to reach him would’ve made Edward laugh if he wasn’t so high on arousal.

The two separated again, and Edward was met with the sight of Gordon’s flushed, confused, and vaguely terrified face. The sight made him hard almost instantly. “Turn around,” Edward said in the most commanding voice he could.

Gordon obeyed without question, turning his back to Edward. He let out a surprised yelp when Edward pushed the upper half of his body forward, bracing himself against the wall with his hands. The feeling of Edward’s hands roaming down his sides and sliding over his ass made Gordon shudder, a movement that Edward didn’t miss.

“How does it feel being completely at the mercy of a man more than ten years your senior and almost ten inches shorter?”

Thinking it was a rhetorical question, Gordon simply bit his lip and looked down in shame, but gasped when Edward’s hand yanked his head back by his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon saw Edward leaning in closer.

“I asked you a question,” Edward said, a little too sweetly given the situation they were in.

“I-It feels good,” Gordon managed to choke out. He wasn’t lying. Gordon never realized how amazing it could feel having his hair pulled…

“Just good?” Edward tutted, “I’ll have to step up my game, it seems.” He briefly thought over what he should do to Gordon before it hit him: _he could do whatever he wanted_. Within reason, of course. Edward didn’t want to break the poor man… much.

Remembering everything Gordon had said to him in the past week, every glare Gordon had shot his way… Edward felt a sense of thrill surge through his body. Not often was Edward in a position of such power, he could count on one hand the number of times he truly felt as in control as he did in this moment. The sensation made his body tingle with pleasure and anticipation.

It frightened him, if he were honest.

Images floated around in his mind, images he conjured of everything he wanted to do to Gordon. Some of them were a bit excessive, but others…

Oh, Edward was going to enjoy himself very much.

“You’ve given me quite a bit of trouble these past few days, haven’t you?” Not waiting for an answer he rubbed his palm over one of Gordon’s plump ass cheeks. Even with his pants still on Gordon’s ass felt heavenly to Edward. “I think you deserve what’s coming to you. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Gordon wanted nothing more than to make a sarcastic comment about not even knowing what was coming, but he mustered up all of his strength and kept his mouth shut.

Without warning, Edward lifted his hand and brought it back down with a resonating smack. The sound went directly to Edward’s dick, a rush of blood making the muscle twitch to life. “It’s only appropriate I gave you a pain in your ass for being a pain in my ass, yes?”

Gordon would have laughed, if the situation were happening to anyone else. Instead, a barely audible whimper escaped his throat, and he prayed that Edward hadn’t heard it.

Edward brought his hand down again, noting the way Gordon bit his lip to keep from making any sound and vowing to change that. His hand rained down in a series of harsh swats, until he paused to give them both a break, his palm rubbing a soothing circle against the spot that was surely red underneath Gordon’s clothes. Still, Gordon didn’t make a sound. Edward pursed his lips in disappointment until realization hit him. What was he doing? He was in charge here, he could just _tell_ Gordon to do whatever he wanted Gordon to do. “Are you planning on giving yourself a lip piercing with your teeth?”

“Sorry, I-I just…” Gordon said hesitantly. “What if someone hears?”

“Don’t you dare keep quiet,” Edward said, giving Gordon’s ass a squeeze. “No one's going to hear or see us; you managed to bring us all the way out to a stretch of track hardly anyone uses anymore.”

Feeling thankful, but slightly irritated, Gordon sighed in relief. The relief was short lived, however, as Edward resumed spanking him, the contact stinging even through the fabric of his pants. Gordon bit his lip out of habit, but quickly thought better. “Fuck,” he moaned, drawing in a sharp breath as Edward repeated the motion. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“That’s better,” Edward purred, “I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.”

The sheer idea of what was happening to Gordon would have made him laugh an hour ago. The concept of Edward, such a small and quiet man, bending Gordon over and saying such filthy things was ludicrous. Gordon should feel ashamed for letting himself be treated in such a manner.

His erection, however, chased those thoughts away fairly quickly.

 

Soon Gordon found himself enjoying the feeling, even craving more. Did he dare ask?

“There’s something you want to say, isn’t there?”

Looking over his shoulder at Edward, Gordon’s face twisted into a ‘how in the hell could you possibly know that?’ expression.

Edward smirked. “I haven’t witnessed you go more than five minutes without some smart comment, usually directed at me, and usually at my expense. Go on, say it.”

Struggling to find the words, Gordon cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, uh, want you to…”

Edward arched an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Gordon turned his head back to face the wall. “I want you to fuck me.”

Edward blinked. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Not that he was complaining, of course, Gordon’s words made his cock throb painfully. “Well,” Edward said calmly, “I may just take you up on that.” Finally releasing Gordon’s hair from his clenched fist, Edward reached down and wrestled his painfully hard cock free from its constraints. Relief washed over him at the sensation. He brushed it against Gordon’s leg, not missing the faint gasp he got in response. With the same hand, he undid Gordon’s belt and slid his pants down to his knees, just low enough to give Edward access.

Edward took a moment to admire the smooth, milky skin, so different from his own. Edward’s tanned skin had begun to age visibly in recent years; it was wrinkling and developing a new age spot every day, especially on his arms and hands. Gordon’s skin was virtually flawless. There wasn’t even a freckle in sight. His skin was so perfect, so young… It gave Edward a painful reminder that Gordon _was_ young, much younger than Edward. Much, _much_ younger.

Edward should have been revolted by the thought. Instead, it only fueled his fire.

Gordon wasn’t illegal (a line Edward never would have crossed, he reassured himself), but he couldn’t have been legal for long. Maybe a few years, at most. Edward couldn’t help but think back to his own early twenties. Oh, to be young again. In some regards, Gordon reminded Edward a lot of himself. They both enjoyed working on the railway and, though Gordon had a much different way of showing it, they both started as eager and ready drivers. Something sentimental stirred inside of Edward, he suddenly felt oddly protective of Gordon.

He still wanted to fuck the smugness right out of him, though.

With a sigh, Edward brought his focus back to the present. “Tell me this is okay”

Gordon blinked. “Wh… what?”

“I doubt you’d respect me much if I did anything more without your consent first. So…?”

Gordon hesitated. The thought that this was his chance to put a stop to everything emerged in his mind, but it was very quickly overshadowed by the surge of arousal he felt at Edward’s freed erection pressing against his inner thigh. Gordon swallowed thickly. “Y-yes, this is fine,” he said, his voice shaking from nervousness.

“Oh, thank god,” Edward hissed through his teeth. Realizing he didn’t have any form of lubrication, Edward spat into his hand and coated his dick liberally. He spat again onto his fingers, pressing them to Gordon’s entrance and rubbing teasing circles before dipping them inside. The moan Gordon tried in vain to stop made Edward’s stomach do flips.

When Edward finally felt Gordon was ready, he slowly and carefully pushed his erection inside. Halfway through, he paused to give Gordon a moment to adjust. He hadn’t thought to ask if this was Gordon’s first time (the thought of which made Edward’s heart flutter with a mix of joy and panic), so he figured it would be best to go slow, just in case. Sure, this may have started out as a punishment, but Edward couldn’t enjoy it if Gordon didn’t enjoy it.

Gordon gave a small nod a moment later, signaling for Edward to keep going.

Soon, Edward had sunk all the way in, soft warmth surround his twitching dick. Edward was in heaven. Tipping his head back and soaking in the sensation, Edward gave a long, drawn-out groan. He moved, gingerly pulling his hips back before snapping them forward again. This made Gordon gasp audibly, and Edward couldn’t help the smirk that crept onto his face. He kept going, setting a gentle but quick pace and drawing more strangled gasps and broken moans from Gordon that Edward wished he could bottle up and keep forever.

Gordon’s face turned red with shame. Even with his lip kept firmly in place with his teeth, his throat betrayed him. With every sound he made Gordon wished he could crawl away and hide. He could practically sense the smug look Edward must have on his face. It made Gordon itch with fury… but the waves of pure pleasure coursing through his body made it easy to keep his mind off of it. He let another low moan slip out, releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth at last.

As much as Edward relished the sounds coming from Gordon, he had another idea. Reaching forward with his free hand, Edward pushed two fingers into Gordon’s mouth, slipping them past his parted lips. The way Gordon instantly started sucking on them without being instructed to lit a fire inside Edward. He instinctively pistoned his hips faster, thrusting forward with a strength he hadn’t used in a long time.

“Look at you,” Edward panted, giving a breathy chuckle, “bent over and getting fucked in your engine’s cab by an older man. You like it don’t you?”

Gordon could only whine pitifully in response.

Edward chuckled breathlessly. “I never would have guessed you were such a slut. You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Gordon nodded.

Edward wasn’t expecting that answer. With a thoughtful hum, he reached around with his free hand and began stroking Gordon’s leaking erection, eliciting a strangled moan that was muffled by Edward’s fingers still in Gordon’s mouth. “How many times have you let someone bend you over like this and make you their whore? Five times? Ten? Or maybe you’ve lost count?” Edward’s attention was drawn to one of Gordon’s hands on the wall, which shakily held up two fingers. “Twice? Interesting.”

Retracting his fingers from Gordon’s mouth, Edward gripped his hips tight and slowed his pace down to a slow but hard fuck.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Gordon said with a gasp as Edward hit a spot inside him that nearly made his vision go white. His tone had a hint of panic to it. “N-no one knows, not yet…”

“I won’t, I promise.” Edward dropped his commanding tone, feeling sympathetic for Gordon. He remembered his closeted days, and how vulnerable it felt to tell someone and trust them to keep the information a secret. He hoped his softer voice communicated with Gordon how sincere he was. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Gordon said nothing, but gave Edward a look of silent gratitude over his shoulder.

The sudden sense of his impending orgasm pulled Edward’s attention back to what they were currently doing. Trying to find the spot he hit before, he angled his hips until a cry from Gordon signaled to him that he found it. “There it is… are you close?” Edward asked, his voice low in his chest as his arousal built inside of him.

“Yes,” Gordon choked out.

“Good, me too.” With the hand not fisting Gordon’s dick, Edward pushed Gordon’s shirt up and caressed the muscles of his back, admiring each dip and curve along the smooth skin. ‘ _He’s beautiful…_ ’ Edward thought before he even realized he was thinking it. Shame stirred in his gut. He shouldn’t be lusting after his coworkers, workplace relationships were strictly forbidden.

Of course, fucking on a siding was probably forbidden too, and Edward had already crossed that line.

Before he could think about the matter further, Edward’s thrusts became erratic as his orgasm built up. “Shit,” he hissed, “I-I’m going to come, I’m-” his sentence ended with a strained moan as he spilled his seed inside of Gordon. Craving more contact, Edward leaned down and nestled his face against the dip between Gordon’s shoulder blades. The warmth against Edward’s cheek felt amazing, and he had to fight the urge to press a grateful kiss to the skin.

As Edward came down from his high, he felt a shudder run through Gordon’s body, followed by a low moan as Gordon came into Edward’s hand, some of it dripping onto the floor. Something about knowing his own climax had brought Gordon to climax gave Edward a sense of pride. He could feel more than hear Gordon panting, the rise and fall of his back moving Edward’s head ever so slightly with each labored breath.

Clearing his throat in hopes of clearing the awkward tension in the air, Edward sat up and looked down at Gordon’s back. The expanse of pale skin nearly made Edward lose his train of thought, but he shook his head and focused. He assisted Gordon in pulling his shirt back down, sad to see the skin disappear from sight, and watched as Gordon quickly pulled his pants up and fastened his belt, his hands shaky. Edward noticed. “Are you okay?”

Gordon nodded, saying nothing.

Edward’s heart sunk. Maybe he had gone too far with Gordon… He scolded himself for getting caught up in the moment, he should have had more self control. Maybe if he had used a shred of common sense he-

“Are you?” Gordon’s voice interrupted Edward’s thoughts.

Edward blinked. “Yes, I… I’m fine.”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Well I- I thought you were- that you…” Edward sighed, “Nevermind. Let’s just head back before someone wonders where we are.” Out of the corner of his eye Edward saw Gordon nod in agreement. He felt a sense of unease with how collected Gordon suddenly was, given what had just happened. Edward was supposed to be the calm one in this situation. “I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Gordon said. His lips twitched into a smirk, “Just make sure that next time, we don’t have other places to be.”

Edward’s heart skipped several beats. “Awfully bold of you to assume that there’s going to be a next time.”

Gordon’s smirk fell. A twinge of panic appeared in his eyes. “Will there be a next time?” he asked hesitantly.

Edward smirked. “Perhaps if you behave yourself.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then there will _definitely_ be a next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh, Edward's kind of a creep in this one. What can I say, I enjoy turning pure characters to the dark side.


	15. The Unfinished Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a collection of the unfinished smut one-shots I've had sitting around and never had the energy to finish. I've divided them with dashes like I would scenes in a normal chapter, but they aren't related to each other. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

“Holy _shit_ -”

“I know for a fact you can be louder than that,” Gordon said smugly, standing up from his kneeling position on the bed and yanking Edward’s body closer so his legs dangled off the edge before thrusting back into Edward.

“F-fuck, Gordon, please-...” Edward panted as Gordon pulled his cock almost all the way out of Edward’s entrance and held it there. The sensation made Edward whine in desperation, and he practically clawed at Gordon’s shoulders in a silent plea.

“It’s true,” James, who was lazily lounging back against the headboard, chimed in from beside them. “Edward can be much louder. That is, if you know how to make him scream.” Smirking as Gordon gave him a threatening glare, James turned his attention back to Henry. He watched eagerly as Henry rode his cock, James’ hands resting on Henry’s hips and guiding him.

Gordon rolled his eyes, turning back to Edward and shifting his hips forward ever so slightly.

“You know,” Edward’s voice quivered from arousal and exhaustion, “you were hitting a v-very nice spot before you stopped.”

Gordon smirked. “Was I?”

Edward nodded, trying in vain to wrap his legs around Gordon and pull his hips forward.

“Were you going to cum?”

“Eventually, yes…”

“Well,” Gordon chuckled, prying Edward’s legs from around his waist and spreading them, “perhaps I should slow down, then. Wouldn’t want this to come to an end so quickly, would we?”

Frustration burned inside Edward. “Don’t you dare,” he gasped.

Beside them, James was paying them no mind, too focused on what Henry was doing to him. He was brought back to reality by Henry slowing down his pace. Looking up, he saw Henry was distracted by the conversation Gordon and Edward were having. “Hey, _hey_ ,” James said, snapping his fingers to get Henry’s attention. “Focus.”

Turning back to James, Henry gave him a stern look, though the effect was lessened by the furious blush spreading across his cheeks. “Don’t you even think about stopping,” Henry said gravely.

“Wouldn’t dream of it babe,” James said reassuringly, punctuating his sentence with a sharp thrust of his hips, making Henry bite his lip to quiet his moan. Running his hands up and down Henry’s thighs, James gave Henry a suggestive look. “Would you be opposed to switching things up? I promise I won’t be stopping.”

Henry quirked a brow.

Putting his hands between Henry’s shoulder blades to support him, James lowered Henry down onto his back, their bodies remaining connected the entire time. 

Confused but not opposed to the new position, Henry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by James setting a brisk pace, hips slamming against Henry’s and drawing a string of moans from the two of them. From where Henry was now laying, all he had to do was turn his head and be face-to-face with Edward.

“You remember the safeword?”

Henry nodded.

“Good,” James growled, reaching up and closing his fingers around Henry’s throat, just tight enough to test the waters but not so tight as to completely restrict airflow.

Henry gasped, one hand instinctively shooting up to grab at James’ wrist, but he didn’t protest further. His eyelids fluttered shut and he gave a few labored breaths before James released him, only to choke him even harder once Henry had caught his breath.

Gordon watched the two carefully, only looking away when he was certain Henry was fine. He turned his attention back to Edward, slamming his hips forward in one fluid motion. The strangled shout Edward gave coupled with the breathy whines Henry made beside him was music to Gordon’s ears. Gripping Edward’s spread thighs, Gordon pounded into Edward at a rough pace, rougher and faster than before.

Edward was in heaven. Every nerve in his body tingled pleasantly, and his senses were overwhelmed. He knew he wouldn’t be lasting much longer at this rate. Gordon was right, maybe taking a break would have been a better idea. Edward didn’t usually feel bad about being the one to cum first, but sometimes, when he thought about how frequently it was he who climaxed much sooner than the others, he felt a small twinge of guilt. It made him feel silly.

A particularly strong wave of pleasure shooting through Edward brought him out of his thoughts. He felt his walls involuntarily clamping down around Gordon’s cock, making them both groan in satisfaction.

“Y-you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that,” Gordon said sheepishly.

Edward laughed deviously. “Maybe that’s the idea.”

“Listen,” Gordon panted, nearly out of breath, “I know you don’t like taking a long time, but do you _really_ care about coming at the same time as everyone else? Because I really don’t want to stop and I’m so fucking close-”

“Just fuck me,” Edward hissed, grabbing Gordon by the biceps and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Releasing Henry’s throat for a final time, James’ hand snaked up to grab a fistful of Henry’s hair. He pulled just hard enough to expose Henry’s neck, leaning in to lick and suck on the, for now, unblemished skin. “We can’t let them win,” James snarled.

“It’s not- _ah_! Not a competition J-James,” Henry whimpered.

James leaned back, taking Henry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and forcing him to make eye contact. “Everything is a competition to me.”

Something about the confident determination in James’ tone made Henry shudder in excitement. Before he could respond, he gave a surprised gasp as he felt one of James’ hands wrap around his neglected cock. With an appreciative moan, Henry crossed his ankles behind James and pulled him closer. Their bodies now flush, with James’ hips thrusting deeply into Henry, their orgasms were quickly approaching.

-

Now, this was a sight for horny eyes.

James watched, dick in hand, as Edward squirmed under the touches of Henry and Gordon; Henry laying on his stomach lapping at Edward’s right nipple with his tongue while his fingers toyed with the other nipple, and Gordon on his knees at the side of the bed with Edward’s legs draped over his shoulders and face buried between them. Edward’s breaths came in shaky gasps as his body was flooded with pleasure. The sound was music to James’ ears.

When the three had first approached James about the subject of having a threesome, James has refused. He didn’t want anyone else touching his Edward. But after a stern speech from Edward about how he has rights too, and after Henry convinced James to watch, James agreed, although still skeptical. His worries quickly vanished when he saw how skilled and fluid their movements were, all three of them. It was like watching lovers who had unlocked the secrets to their partner’s pleasure years ago, like this was a walk in the park to them.

James loved it.

He should feel jealous. He should feel insecure. He should hate the fact that Gordon’s lips were drawing sounds from Edward that James hadn’t heard before, or that Edward was letting Henry touch and suck at his chest while James got an earful if he even glanced at Edward’s scars. But all James could feel was each throb of his cock in his hand and Edward’s moans crescendoed. He didn’t care that he wasn’t the one giving Edward this pleasure, he just wanted to watch Edward get completely wrecked.

“Oh-h, oh god,” Edward gasped, fisting one hand in Henry’s hair and tugging gently.

Henry looked up at Edward. “Everything okay? Should I stop?”

Edward gave a chuckle that was more of a quick exhale. “Don’t you dare.” He released Henry’s hair and tipped his head back as Henry’s lips latched onto his nipple once more. Edward’s lips parted as a long moan formed deep in his throat.

Gordon pulled back for air for just a moment before leaning forward and dragging his tongue against Edward’s clit, pressing it flat against the nub before latching onto it with his lips and lightly sucking it. His gaze went to James, who stood a few feet away, watching in awe. James’ eyes met Gordon’s, and Gordon winked before sinking his tongue as deep inside Edward as he could, earning a strangled cry. He chuckled low in his throat when James’ eyes darted away, and the blush creeping up his neck told Gordon it wasn’t because he was jealous.

James’ hips twitched and he felt the familiar rush of heat to his lower abdomen. “Hey, guys, I think I’m gonna-”

“Hold it,” Gordon said sternly. “We’re not done yet and we know exactly where we want you to finish.”

“Well I can’t just hold it-”

“Find a way.” This time it was Henry’s voice that spoke up, accompanied by a harsh look thrown over his shoulder at James.

Hearing Henry’s voice take on a tone so uncharacteristically commanding was both oddly erotic and terrifying. James focused all his energy on holding it. He released his dick from his hand, even though every nerve in his body cried out in protest.

Turning back to Edward, a devilish grin spread across Henry’s face. “What do you think,” he said to Gordon, though he kept his eyes on Edward’s face the whole time, “should we keep going? Or should we turn things up a notch?”

Gordon pauses to address Henry. “Already?”

“Why not?” Henry crossed his arms and leaned against Edward’s chest, absentmindedly circling his thumb over one of Edward’s now swollen nipples. “I think he’s ready, and James looks like he’s about to burst over there. Wouldn’t want this whole evening to go to waste, would we?”

“It wouldn’t be a waste, we’d just have to come up with a new plan.”

Henry turned to Gordon a pouted. He didn’t say a word.

With a sigh, Gordon rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll move on to the next phase,” he groaned as he stood up.

Pleased, Henry giggled and turned back to Edward. “You’re going to like this.”

Edward’s expression looked doubtful. He yelped as he was yanked off of the bed into a kneeling position on the floor, with Henry and Gordon on either side of him.

“Henry and I noticed you two have some… interesting ways of showing affection for each other,” Gordon said, tracing a finger along Edward’s jaw.

Henry nodded in agreement, walking his fingers along Edward’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. “You don’t seem to know how to show James that you appreciate him.”

Edward looked offended. “What are you talking about?”

“A reliable source tells me,” Henry said, leaning forward so his lips barely brushed against Edward’s ear, “that while you two bicker and argue at work, you’re certainly not shy about giving James affection in the bedroom.”

Gordon hummed. “But this reliable source tells me that you aren’t trusting James and giving him the chance to return the affection.”

Edward glared at James. “A reliable source, huh?”

James forced a smile through his embarrassment.

Edward opened his mouth to speak again, but gasped in surprise when Henry and Gordon grabbed his arms to hold him still. He shivered when he felt Henry’s tongue lick a wet stripe up the side of his neck.

“You need to learn to let your guard down, or you’re going to miss out on some truly wonderful things,” Gordon purred. He turned to James and grinned. “He’s all yours.”

James blinked. “To do what?”

Gordon sighed. “Whatever you want.”

“...Seriously?”

Gordon’s eyebrow twitched. “We’ve got Edward bound and ready for you and

“Gordon,” Henry said sharply, though his lips were still curved in a sly grin, “maybe he just needs a little _encouragement_.” He reaches out and took James’ hand in his, bringing it towards Edward. He guided James’ fingers to brush along Edward’s collarbone, trailing lightly down towards his chest. “Doesn’t that feel nice?” He said to both Edward and James.

Both nodded.

“Good,” Henry said, his voice soothing. He removed his hand from James’. “Whatever you want to do to him, James.”

James swallowed thickly. He had never been this intimate with Edward before. Sure, they had had sex, but it was quick, it was routine. Sex had always been a routine for them. Every time James had tried to change up that routine and slow things down, Edward became distant. James had just figured it had to do with Edward’s recent surgery, but even when James has tried kissing his neck and whispering in his ear Edward’s body tensed and he told James to knock it off. Maybe Edward wasn’t ready for the kind of intimacy James was trying to initiate?

Those thoughts vanished when the realization struck James that Edward was letting this moment happen. He could easily call off this whole thing—whatever was happening—and forget about it all. But he wasn’t. This was James chance.

Kneeling in front of Edward, James brushed the stray hairs from his forehead. He smiled, hoping to ease the nerves that were clear in the way Edward anxiously but his lip. With a shaky hand, James reached out and placed his hands on Edward’s hips. He figured he should start low and work his way up. One hand trailed up Edward’s side, the other lingering tantalizingly close to Edward’s drenched pussy, diverting its path just when it got close enough to touch. James didn’t miss the quiet disappointed noises coming from Edward’s throat.

“Are you gonna let me touch you?” James asked, sounding more playful than he meant to. He decided to roll with it. “I know you want me to,” James smirked, “the puddle on the floor is making it obvious enough.”

Edward whimpered. He nodded.

With that, James swiped one finger along the seam of Edward’s lower lips, collecting dripping moisture on his fingertips as he did so. Without hesitation, he licked his finger clean. The whine that came from Edward’s throat made James’ heart throb (along with other parts of his body). He repeated the action, this time with two fingers. Making a v-shape, he parted Edward’s lips, reveling in the release of more sticky fluid dripping down onto his hand.

(Scenes missing, skipping ahead)

As James looked down at the sight before him, he couldn’t help but think of how comical it would be had his mind not been clouded with lust. Everybody looked so out of character from what James was used to. Edward, on his knees looking up at him expectantly, tongue out, eyes glassy with desire. Gordon holding Edward’s jaw steady with one hand and stroking his hair with the other, exchanging an almost sinister grin with Henry, who was murmuring filthy words of encouragement to Edward while fingering his dripping cunt. James could barely take it all in, but he forced himself to. He didn't want to forget this moment for as long as he lived.

-

_Smack._

“Fuck!” Thomas cried, gripping onto Scot’s leg

“Want another?” Scot said with a smirk.

Thomas bit his lip, wiggling his hips teasingly. “Yes please,” he moaned.

Scot swore under his breath, bringing his hand down with another harsh _smack._ Again and again, Scot spanked Thomas’ now red ass, reveling in the jumbled moans coming from Thomas’ mouth.

_Thwack._

“Fuck, Scot~”

That did it. Without warning, Scot lifted Thomas and tossed him onto the bed like he weighed nothing. Climbing on top of him, Scot shimmied his pants down to free his erection, lining it up with Thomas’ entrance. “You ready?”

Thomas grinned. He was looking forward to this.


End file.
